Guide to the Multiverse
by Mal Masque
Summary: Welcome to the official Guide to the Multiverse, your field book to the Universal Nexus, Universal Powers, historical events, and the various members from all over. Includes history notes, interviews, incident excerpts, secret information, and so much more! (Listed as a No More Heroes/MadWorld crossover due to link to Ultimate Tournament. We own nothing unless stated.)
1. Timeline of the Multiverse

**GUIDE TO THE IDA**

 **HISTORY OF THE MULTIVERSE/UNIVERSAL NEXUS TIMELINE**

* * *

100,000,000,000,000,000,000 years ago

\- The Universal Nexus was created in a massive explosion of life from an unknown circumstance

\- The Judges of Worlds first manifest as incorporeal masses

* * *

10,000,000,000,000,000 years ago

\- Life begins properly developing in various universes

\- The Judges of Worlds take their first physical forms

\- The Judges of Worlds choose their names: Zedekiah Strong and Vincent Heart

* * *

5,000,000,000,000 years ago

\- The Judges of Worlds decide their verdicts on how the Law of Reality should function

\- Zedekiah Strong suggests the Equilibrium Law: The four aspects Good, Evil, Order and Chaos all must be balanced to maintain stability to keep the universes alive

\- Vincent Heart suggests the Dominance Law: A universe must be a total of one of the four aspects, while the others have a minor part

\- Dimensium, residue ore formed from breaches in the Universal Barriers, is discovered

* * *

4,999,999,999,997 years ago

\- Vincent Heart corrupts himself, becoming Vincent Vile

\- The First Universal War/Battle begins between both Judges of Worlds

\- The First Universal War/Battle ends with Zedekiah Strong emerging victorious, sealing Vincent Vile within Dimensium and is banished to parts unknown

* * *

3,000,000,000,000 years ago

\- The Eldritch War begin, when the Elder begins breach the Universal Barrier and invade various universes

\- The Universe of Dehkae Etmora becomes the first Fragmented Universe

\- Zedekiah Strong ends the Eldritch War by fighting Cthulu and sealing the Elder Barrier

* * *

250,000,000,000 years ago

\- Zedekiah creates the first Universal Gate via an incident involving the first Anomaly

\- The Wayfarer is created from the First Anomaly and is sealed in the Dimensium Sanctum

\- The Army of Abominations appears, quickly becoming a Universal Power. Their philosophy is "Control is the Key to Survival."

\- The Void War briefly begins as a result of weakened barriers between Universes and the Void

* * *

25,000,000,000 years ago

\- The Inter-Dimensional Agency is formed by Zedekiah Strong, alongside Sam Zeal (the Regenerative Anomaly), Seeker (the Dehkae Warmachine), Sir Reginald and Sir Fredrick (the White Knights). Their philosophy is "The Fate of One is the Fate of All"

\- The Combine become a known presence in the Universal Nexus, yet are deemed a minor threat. Their philosophy is "Assimilation"

* * *

5,000,000,000 years ago

\- Seeker and several IDA Evil Agents defect, the Shard terrorist organization is formed. Their twisted philosophy is "Fire is meant to burn and consume."

\- Sir Reginald and Sir Fredrick, along with several IDA Good Agents, defect, the Order of Purity Universal Power is formed. Their philosophy is "Evil is a blight, and the world is born Pure".

\- The IDA begins a more rigorous recruiting process

* * *

35,000,000 years ago

\- The IDA, Order of Purity, and Army of Abominations begin contesting for territory within the Universal Nexus

* * *

40,000 years ago

\- Zedekiah Strong has his last heirs, the twins Cassandra and Christopher, but vanish after an in-universe incident

\- The Shard overtakes the Combine, both parties briefly disappear

* * *

5,000 years ago

\- The IDA and Order of Purity make themselves known in their controlled universes

\- The Army of Abominations begins aggressive pushed against the IDA

\- Zedekiah Strong attempts peaceful talks between the Army and Order

* * *

Present Day

\- The IDA, Army, and Order have engaged in a cease fire truce, yet still are amidst a Cold War

\- The IDA hosts the first Ultimate Tournament open to all Universal Powers

* * *

 _Author's Note: Okay, this is something that has been in the works for a while now: a guide to the setting of our stories and characters. We wanted to get started with something simple, so here's a timeline of everything leading up to Ultimate Tournament. What will follow are excerpts from the IDA's history book, brief explanations of certain Universal Powers, biographies on various figures, short stories regarding characters, to even how they joined in the first place. So, we're going to start things off simple: first a timeline, then a more in-depth story on the IDA's forming, and lastly four different stories on how the Heart of Steel members joined the IDA. Keep your eyes peeled for new chapters, they will be updated at various intervals alongside other stories. Until then, kick back and have fun._

 _~IDA Official, Head Writer Mask_


	2. The Inter-Dimensional Agency

**GUIDE TO THE MULTIVERSE**

 **THE INTER-DIMENSIONAL AGENCY (IDA)**

* * *

The oldest (and most powerful) of the Universal Powers, the Inter-Dimensional Agency has maintained its existence for billions of years, with a single leader running it since the Eldritch War. Zedekiah Strong, one of the two Judges of Worlds, formed the IDA after one too many catastrophes he barely halted on his own. Following his ideology of the Equilibrium Law, Zedekiah recruited various individuals who best expressed the elements of Good, Evil, Order, and Chaos, and gave them a role as Agents or Officials in his ranks. The IDA itself is mostly split between four groups: The Union of Good, the Assembly of Evil, the Order Organization, and the Chaos Council, with several of the members intersecting with what best suit their needs (Order Agents commonly are also Good Agents, and Chaos Agents are commonly also Evil Agents, but have been known to alternate). The IDA is governed primarily by Zedekiah Strong himself, and has an executive board known as the Upper Council to handle other decisions, and the four groups governing themselves with internal matters. The IDA is dedicated to creating balance and equilibrium between the moral forces to keep things in proper fashion, and as such are known to recruit both heroes and villains to do their respective jobs. Their motto is 'The Fate of One is the Fate of All', have various bases out in the open, and identify their Agents and Officials by the gold and black ivory medallions displaying their name.

* * *

 ** _THE LEADERS_**

* * *

 _Zedekiah Strong_

Zedekiah Strong has existed since the very beginning. When the universes were created amidst the Nexus, Zedekiah and his blood-brother Vincent Heart were manifested in the Heart of the Nexus to become Judges, deciding the fates of various universes. Zedekiah adopted the equilibrium ideal, in which universes needed to have a balance of both good and evil in order to properly prosper. Vincent desired that it be one way or the other, as equilibrium is both difficult and constantly shifting. The two bickered on their ideals for thousands of years, but one day, Vincent decided to take matters into his own hands and became a corrupted version of himself, Vincent Vile. The two battled for eons in a land that would become known as the Eternal Battlegrounds, and ended with Zedekiah sealing Vincent within Dimensium, a residue ore made when two universes connect, and entrapping him within the Realm of Torment.

Left alone with millions of universes in need of guidance, Zedekiah desired to make it his mission to keep his equilibrium belief. Starting with the collapsing universe of Dehkae, Zedekiah recruited Watcher, Hunter, and Seeker as his first major allies. A few years later, Zedekiah discovered the anomaly Sam Zeal and the two instantly became friends, making him Zedekiah's second in command. Zedekiah eventually inducted Sir Fredrick and Sir Reginald into their group, hoping to add more to the good side of the balance. They became the basis of the Inter-Dimensional Agency, steadily recruiting more universes under their banner with promise of protection. The balance was shifted when Seeker and several of his supporters left the IDA and formed the Shard, and Sir Fredrick and Sir Reginald left and formed the Order of Purity. Later encounters with the Void Walkers and the Army of Abominations required Zedekiah to greatly expand the IDA's numbers, eventually leading to it becoming the number one Universal Power.

Zedekiah has existed since the beginning, meaning he has an incredible level of combat experience under his belt. He has a magical prowess unlike any divine being, and can summon any hand-to-hand weapon (so long as the true owner is not using it). He absolutely despises guns, and will only resort to ranged combat with magic should the need arise. Many who look up to Zedekiah see him as a father-figure, constantly helping others and pushing them forward towards greatness. He is known to have a great multitude of heirs, many of whom have unusual powers due to their lineage, yet have been unable to trace the source. He wears a black suit, black tie, a wide-brimmed black hat, and has an eye-patch over his left eye due to a wound received against Cthulu.

* * *

 _Sam Zeal_

Of all the things that exist in the universe, none are more perplexing than Anomalies. Anomalies are unnatural entities that take on many forms that defy the laws of logic and reality in one form or another. One such Anomaly is Sam Zeal, the muscular, regenerative right hand man to Zedekiah Strong. Sam was born a normal life in New York within one of the various Alternate Earths, but things changed when he was cut in two in a freak accident involving a truck and a piece of a weathervane. Before his friends could call the ambulance, Sam's lower half regenerated, leaving behind nothing but a scar. Sam discovered he could cheat death in any form, so long as he had a large enough piece to grow back. The government tried to take hold of him for experiments, but he was quickly rescued by Zedekiah and the two became fast friends. Gaining the title of Agent of Dimensions, Sam fashioned himself a badass, learning gunplay and military tactics, and becoming one of the leading members of the IDA.

Sam is a massive, muscular man. Standing at about seven-foot five, Sam has incredible strength enough to make Heracles jealous. Utilizing a Storage Deck Unit, Sam stores an entire armory of guns on his person, able to use them on the fly. His weapons mostly involve big guns or two identical models for dual-wielding. He is unusually agile for someone of his size, and can soak up any injury thanks to his regeneration powers. Whenever he receives a wound, it closes up whenever he decides to (leading to tricking a great number of foes into checking a "dead" body), leaving behind a simple scar. Sam wears a slightly ripped white t-shirt, long jeans, and constantly has a pair of sunglasses to hide his golden eyes. Sam also is the lead guitarist for the band, Guns A-Blazin', and possesses a magical guitar known as the Dragon's Roar, which is capable of playing music that rouses the will and can summon dragons when the right song is played, he just has to find it.

* * *

 _Watcher_

The people of Dehkae Etmora were a magi-tech people, using a combination of the arcane and science to advance their lives. Watcher was among those who used magic, namely in terms of clairvoyance and spiritual readings. Unlike most of the violent, war-driven people of Dehkae Etmora, Watcher was more content with studying under the Order of Purity and honing his abilities. However, amidst the Millennial Suicide, Watcher discovered he had the innate ability to duplicate perfect copies of himself, allowing himself to cheat death by simply creating another copy. When the Suicide came to an end, leaving himself, Hunter, Seeker, and three Priests of Purity, Watcher realized the universe was collapsing and that they were all going to die. Fortunately for them, Zedekiah appeared and offered to save the Dehkae survivors. While Hunter, Seeker, and Watcher accepted, the Priests decided to stay, using their magic to sustain the universe and turn it into a Shattered World. Right before leaving, one of the priests, the Mind, entrusted Watcher with a relic known as the Mind's Thought, a scepter which gave the user the ability to influence the thoughts of numerous people at once. Watcher and his Dehkae comrades became the first members of the IDA, and sealed the Mind's Thought within the IDA's vault.

Nobody's really sure which Watcher is the original, and it has been hypothesized that the original probably died ages ago, but the Watchers all share the exact same traits and memories. Watcher is blind, but can see everything and everyone by reading their souls through psychic monitoring. As a fighter, Watchers commonly use small arms, like pistols and submachine-guns, and often dual-wield them. Very small and nimble, Watchers can overrun enemies with their numbers and can avoid most attackers. Whenever a Watcher dies, all Watchers feel it, and the body turns into magical energy, returning into the body of the nearest living Watcher. Watcher wears a red and black plaid shirt, and has a black hood covering his eyes. His skin is pale, and has shark-like teeth, and a generally cocky attitude. He also is proficient in most string instruments.

* * *

 _Hunter_

With Dehkae Etmora being a world where magic and technology are combined in an endless war, dark and shady experiments are bound to be performed. Scientists working on developing a special operations creature for infiltration, known as Project Hunter, performed many unethical tests on both wildlife and human-like alike. In their last attempt, the scientists combined one of their own with a type of gelatinous, shape-changing ooze. The experiment backfired, and Project Hunter was destroyed... or so it seemed. The essence of the ooze and man gained full sentience, dubbing himself Hunter after the failed project. He roamed Dehkae's landscape, sought out by all warring factions as a super-weapon, but always managed to escape. Along with Seeker, Watcher, and the Priests of Purity, Hunter was one of the only survivors of the Millennial Suicide. When Zedekiah offered him sanctuary, Hunter happily obliged and served under Zedekiah. He became the lead tactician, and was the IDA's top spy for his shape-changing abilities.

Hunter, for a lack of a better term, is a blob. His gelatinous form makes him very versatile and has more access to hiding places than his other allies, like cracks in the wall. He can change his entire body into anything and anyone, becoming an almost perfect copy. His physical form is actually coated in a volatile and toxic layer, causing anything to touch him to disintegrate or melt. He has a single weak spot: his human heart, which lay exposed when in his natural form. As a blob, he is a black matter of ooze, the only human features on his face are open slits for eyes and a mouth. In a human disguise, Hunter is a tall black man with a bald head, commonly wearing a black shirt and brown slacks. He is very knowledgeable, but lacks the proper people skills to hold conversation.

* * *

 _ **AGENTS OF** **INTEREST**_

* * *

 _Rick and Slick_ (Officials #1 and #2)

While the IDA required field agents to properly function as a Universal Power, they couldn't get anywhere without proper information from the other guys. Rick Smith and Slick Jones are an unusual pair, hailing from a universe affectionately referred to as the Pencil World, in which everything in existence was devised by being drawn by a pencil. The duo themselves earned the IDA's interest when their world was attacked by Void Walkers during a barrier breach. The two men earned jobs at the IDA as Officials, gathering information and keeping Agents well informed of the universes around them.

Rick and Slick are commonly referred to as Mirror Opposites. Rick has messy hair, a t-shirt, cargo shorts, and often wears sneakers. He has a cleaning compulsion, has very high tolerance, and does not care for lay-about nonsense. Slick has a neatly combed black cowlick, wears a black turtle-neck sweater, white slacks, and dress shoes. He also is a horrible slob and cares not for his body, mainly due to fridge raiding and lack of restraint when it comes to beer and drugs, and is horrifically lazy. They both love and hate each other at the same time, helping and harming the other when need be. They're both computer geniuses, and constantly send information to the top brass whenever need be. In their spare time, they make up the duo band Officialz, and announce the IDA Arena Tournaments.

* * *

 _Captain MacDougal and the Musical Marauders_

No one ever said chaos had to be a bad thing, especially in the case of the IDA's favorite chaotic neutral team, the Musical Marauders. A band of music-loving pirates from the Great Pirate Era, these band of seafarers are less about being cutthroat scalliwags and more about bringing the song of the sea to life. They initially joined the IDA upon a freak accident in which their ship, the _Siren's Melody_ , collided with Captain Guybrush Threepwood's own ship due to a random Rift opening. It wasn't until discovering the Musical Marauders had unusual powers attributed to their love of music that they were put through training at Base Prime. The entire crew passed with flying colors, especially their jovial Captain MacDougal, and became the IDA's first Music-Based Team. The members of the crew include the Lead Singer, Captain MacDougal, the Lead Guitarist, Six-String Badric, the drummer, Quaking O'Hara, the string instrument expert, Timothy Tune, the winds instrumentalist, Sara Gubra, and miscellaneous instruments, Miss Marie.

The Captain of the Musical Marauders, Jonathan MacDougal (often called Jon MacDo, by friends) was once a standard traveling musician with a song in his heart and a gait in his every step. He was, however, extremely poor and was forced to steal from time to time in order to survive, since his musical career wasn't well paying. He happened upon a visiting pirate ship and stole a strange fruit and ate it in one go. When the pirates caught him, MacDo attempted to soothe them with song, but as he sang, the pirates began uncontrollably dancing and even singing. MacDo realized he had just consumed the Sing-Sing Devil Fruit, granting him power over melody itself, and used his song to steal a boat and escape. Now given Devil Fruit powers, MacDo decided to take to a life on the seas, spreading his song wherever he goes. He eventually purchased the _Siren's Song_ , a large ship stylized like an oversized violin, and garnered the rest of his crew, sailing across the North Blue, bringing music to any who be fortunate or unfortunate to do so.

Captain MacDougal is easily the most powerful of the Marauders, already physically intimidating and even stronger with his Devil Fruit Powers. As the lead singer, Captain MacDougal captivates people with his various songs, each one having a different effect depending on what song. As an actual weapon, MacDougal has modified a gigantic mace fitted with a microphone to amplify his voice, and carries a megaphone for long ranged sonic bursts. MacDougal has at least three commonly used Devil Fruit attacks, each based on a type of melody. Sing Sing Dance of the Drunkard, in which MacDougal belts out a drinking song that causes whoever listens to act in a disoriented manner. Sing Sing Ballad of the Blaggard, where MacDougal sings an overly aggressive song that causes anyone who listens to become debilitated while MacDougal boosts his own strength. Sing Sing Sonata of the Sinner, when MacDougal sings a soft, depressing hymn that grants himself and his allies boosts in abilities while freezing anyone who listens. He can also make sonic booms with loud vocalizations strong enough to tip a galleon in the water. His Sing Sing powers can easily be counteracted by simply not listening, which has worked for the other Marauders having their ears stuffed with beeswax. MacDougal wears a long brown overcoat atop a white shirt emblazoned with a treble cleft, puffy dark blue pants, a traditional pirate's hat lined with musical notes, sports a long red beard, and speaks in a fairly thick Irish accent. He is incredibly cheerful and jovial, and tends to avoid violence when necessary, but will become extremely dangerous if his friends and loved ones are harmed.

* * *

 _Agent Cinder_

Not all members of the IDA joined of their own free will. Some are actually convicted felons working off an extreme debt. Such is the case with the cynical and sinister Agent Cinder. Formerly a corporate mastermind from his own universe, Agent Cinder was once a multi-millionaire who made a fortune off arms dealing, mercenary employment, illegal trafficking of various contraband, and distributing weapons of mass destruction. His contracting managed to extend to the infamous Combine, a bio-mechanical race of universal conquerors, and various inter-dimensional pirates. However, Cinder made a vital mistake of selling a super-weapon to the Shard and was betrayed by the universal terrorists, and was ultimately saved by the IDA, who were initially there to arrest Cinder for association of crimes against the Multiverse and Nexus. However, due to Cinder's extensive skill and background, the IDA offered him an ultimatum: work for them to pay off his debt to society or rot in prison. Not wanting to end up in the IDA's jail cells, he accepts and becomes one of their newest espionage Agents. That was fifteen years ago, and he's still no nearer to cleaning up his debt.

Unlike other IDA Agents, Cinder doesn't focus on combat and direct problems, but instead works long-term deals, namely with infiltrating corporate powers and dealing with them from the inside for prolonged periods of time. He takes on a false name (but keeps the surname of Cinder) and slowly manages to work his way up the corporate ladder to accomplish his goals. His most well-known positions are as a Mann Co. Employee for Project FREAK, a member of the Chaser's Guild, a Chairman for the Ultor Corporation, Senior Officer of Information for the Hyperion Corporation, Chief Programmer at Mom's Friendly Robotics Corporation, and janitor at NASA. The longest he's spent on a single job is five years, and nearly cost him his life once it was over. Cinder hates working for the IDA, claiming it to be 'the equivalent of working for the mafia, if the mafia were peace-keepers', and has sought numerous ways to break free of his debt. Cinder is known to always wear a bright orange suit and tie, occasionally circle-rimmed red lens sunglasses, sports fiery red hair, and can be seen smoking at least five cigarettes a day. He wears special gloves that allow him to light a flame on his forefinger by snapping his fingers, which he uses to both light his cigarettes and scare the crap out of people. Cinder is a major cynic and smart-ass, viewing himself better than everyone and tends to let his ego get the better of him. He has basic firearms training, and often carries either a revolver or a Mauser pistol with him at all times. One of his biggest weaknesses is his obsession with gambling and taking chance, and can often be found spending his fortune at horse races, casinos, amusement parks, and street vendors.

* * *

 ** _THE FOUR GROUPS OF THE IDA_**

* * *

 _The Union of Good_

One of the four groups of the IDA, the Union of Good is the collection of Agents of Good from across the Multiverse. To be an Agent of Good, you must be on the moral side of goodness and light, able to do what's best for the betterment of others and for the good of everything. In other words: be a hero. The Union of Good was founded by the White Knights, Sir Reginald and Sir Fredrick, until the two defected and formed the Order of Purity. It has since fallen into the hands of their own Council of 13 Lights, thirteen elected Agents and Officials who best exemplify the spirit of good. Agents of Good can be both Order _and_ Chaos Agents, with Good Order Agents restoring balance and Good Chaos Agents fighting against an evil dominance. They do, however, fall into various pitfalls due to certain members suffering from naiveté, and certain members often defect to the Order of Purity due to conflicting beliefs.

* * *

 _The Assembly of Evil_

One of the four groups of the IDA, the Assembly of Evil is the collection of Agents of Evil from across the Multiverse and beyond. To be an Agent of Evil, you must have a strong alignment with evil and darkness, able to take no mercy and do what you please with wanton disregard for others. In other words: be a villain. The Assembly of Evil was founded by the Dehkae War Machine, Seeker, before he staged an uprising and started the Shard terrorist group, and has since fallen into the hands of their Council of 13 Evils, thirteen elected Agents and Officials of Evil who best exemplify evil and villainy, or managed to kill the last guy in charge. As such, power plays are constant in the Assembly, with various members attempting to gain power over each other, and infighting is extremely common. To have a seat on the Council of 13 Evils is to be truly evil, and to have a great deal of blood on your hands. Some members of the Assembly defect to the Army of Abominations just to further their own goals. Agents of Evil can both be Order and Chaos Agents, with Evil Order Agents being the dominating leaders and the Evil Chaos Agents being the manic destructors of everything.

* * *

 _The Order Organization_

One of the four groups of the IDA, the Order Organization is the collection of Agents of Order from across the Multiverse. To be an Agent of Order, you must have a strong sense of stability and bringing things and people together under a common banner. Order Agents can fall under the beliefs of both the Union and Assembly, so long as they comply to this very needs of the two groups. The Organization was founded by Watcher and Hunter, before moving their seats to Zedekiah's direct aid and leaving it in the hands of the Council of 10 Orders, ten elected Agents and Officials who best symbolize the belief in order. They consist of an even split of both Evil and Good Agents, but prefer to remain neutral between the Assembly and Union.

* * *

 _The Chaos Company_

One of the four groups of the IDA, the Chaos Company (sometimes called the Chaos Congress or Chaos Conglomerate) is the collection of Agents of Chaos from across the Multiverse. To be an Agent of Chaos, you must have little to no restraint and freedom to do whatever you please for yourself or others. The founder of the Chaos Company is relatively unknown, but many theorize that Mister Mayhem, former IDA Agent and Entity of Chaos, was involved, but control ultimately rests in the hands of the Council of 10 Calamities, ten elected Chaos Agents who best symbolize the ideals of causing chaos. Agents of Chaos can both be Good and Evil, with Good Chaos Agents often being revolutionaries to destabilize a corrupt system and Evil Chaos Agents being bringers of mayhem and destruction. Evil Chaos Agents often veer towards defecting to the Army, just for the sake of freedom.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Well, here's a quick information list of the IDA's notable. This, along with the future Army of Abominations and Order of Purity pages will be updated as consistently as possible (and as for that Captain MacDougal character, he will appear MUCH later down he line). In the meantime, enjoy the work we've put forward and keep your eyes peeled for the next installment, starring everyone's favorite Otaku, Travis Touchdown!_

 _~IDA Official, Head Writer Mask_

 **Note From Everyone: Feel free to ask us questions in the reviews for anything. Yes, even the stupid ones. I'm looking at you, DOUG!**


	3. IDA Interview: Travis Touchdown

**/IDA RECORDS/**

 **/FILE: AGENT INTERVIEWS/**

 **OPENING FILE…**

 **/AGENT INTERVIEWS: SELECT FILE/**

 **/AGENT INTERVIEW: CHAOS AGENT TRAVIS TOUCHDOWN/**

 **OPENINING INTERVIEW…**

 **COMMENCING…**

* * *

 _This is file interview for the Inter-Dimensional Agency Chaos Community, in regards to Agent Travis Touchdown of Universe 5UD4-51-NMH3. This is Watcher conducting the interview with Mr. Touchdown in regards to his introduction into the IDA itself, his encounter with the currently Missing In Action Chaos Agent, Flint 'the Handgun' Mauser, and the Code Black Level Threat Mister Mayhem. This interview will serve the purpose of historical documentation and peer review in the near future. The interview will commence… Whenever Mr. Touchdown actually decides to show up._

If this isn't the right room, I swear to fucking god, I will go on a rampage.

 _Yes, this is the right room, Mr. Touchdown. Have a seat._

Oh, thank fuck. I've been wandering around this place for nearly hours now trying to find it. Seriously, who the fuck decided to design this place with grey walls, unlabeled doors, no windows, and no staff on hand to show me where the fuck to go! It's like Destroy University all over again…

 _You're not the first one to complain, believe me. Problem is, the guy who designed this building may or may not have been a sociopath, so who knows at this point. Anyway, on to business. You know why you were called in today?_

All I really know is that Sylvia threw me out of my apartment for the third time this month and I got a letter in my mailbox to come to this building at noon. Which was three hours ago. Still sorry about that.

 _All is forgiven, Mr. Touchdown. Anyway, you have been called in today for an interview regarding the event that lead to you joining the ranks of the IDA. The aptly named 'Mayhem Arena Incident'._

Yeesh, that fucked-up mess? That was ages ago, and besides, there were other agents there at the time, and that was before I even heard about you guys. Heck, why not ask that little prick, Handgun, to give you the story, he's the reason most of that shit happened.

 _Because Mr. Stanton has reportedly gone missing about a month ago after investigating a Cult of the Void incident in San Andreas. And besides, you were the one who ultimately stopped Mister Mayhem's plot and saved hundreds of lives. Seems fitting for the hero of the story to get to tell the tale._

Look, Watcher, I keep telling you people this, I'm no hero. Heroes risk life and limb to save people out of the goodness of their hearts and don't let blood touch the ground. I cut off heads for money. But… seeing as Handgun is missing, I'll tell you what went down that day.

 _Excellent, Mr. Touchdown! Now, I'll ask you a few questions and you'll be sure to answer them as best as possible. And speak clearly so the microphone can hear you._

Sure, no problem.

 _Alright… Now, starting off at the beginning… When did you first encounter the IDA, namely when you first met Mr. Mauser._

When I first ran into Handgun? Well, funny thing about that: He was actually trying to mug me when we first met.

 _Mug you?_

Yep, did a shit job at it, too. I walk walking down Santa Destroy, going to get a burger from Burger Suplex, because where else in the fucking town can you get a decent burger that doesn't taste like shit, and I decide to take a shortcut down an alley. I barely get five feet in when I feel something small pressed against the back of my skull. I hear a voice behind me, telling me to stay still or else he'll paint the walls red with my splattered brains, or some shit. It was then I decided to reeducate the kid on the dangers of not knowing who your target is. I told him that the walls were already brick red, so his threat was both redundant and stupid as hell. I then told him that we were still in broad daylight, and a gunshot going off would definitely alert a few people, even in a shithole of murder and bloodshed like Santa Destroy. Also directed him to the number of Beam Katana dangling off my belt, showing him that he was attacking an armed man without knowing he was armed. I could practically hear the sound of him pissing himself right behind me.

 _Okay, did not need to know that part._

After schooling him, I turned around, and see that I'm staring at this sixteen-year old kid wearing a grey turtleneck sweater, these weird goggles that slid from the side of his ears or something, and didn't even have a gun on him! Just had his gloved fingers pointing at me like a gun. Then, he gets this look on his face, like that look anime characters get when Senpai walks into the room. A look I'm not okay with, based on past experiences.

 _Are you referring to the Kimmy Howell battle or your own little problem with Agent Shinobu Jacobs?_

Okay, first off: how the fuck did you know about both of those? I only told Sylvia about the Kimmy thing, and I'm taking that Shinobu problem thing to my grave. Second: Both of those things. So, anyway, this kid introduces himself as Handgun and starts going on about how he's such a huge fan of my work and was the reason he became an assassin in the first place. Now, at first, I'm skeptical, because the kid had no weapon on him, so I called him out on that. Then he took of the gloves and showed me the coolest cyborg hands I've ever seen! Literal fucking hand-guns with interchangeable functions and gun types, I'd like to see Cybrid pull off shit like that.

 _Ask Mr. Cayman about that one, Cybrid tends to keep to itself and rarely interacts with the IDA._

Gee, I wonder why… Anyway, after Handgun demonstrated those guns of his, he took off, saying that he'd see me again 'if things were going according to plan'. That was not a good sign, in my opinion.

 _How so, Mr. Touchdown?_

Because the last time someone was collaborating with other people, my best friend's bullet riddled head was thrown through my window in a paper bag. So I decided to check in with Sylvia to do some background research on this Handgun kid, and she tells me that no one in UAA or even Government record goes by that title or name.

 _Yes, Mr. Mauser has an unusual talent for leaving no paper trail wherever he goes. And that brings us… to the Incident proper…_

Yeah, I remember. After I got done talking with Sylvia, I left the K-Entertainment building we met at, when I suddenly get black-bagged and lose consciousness. I don't know how long I was out, but I woke up in this weird workout room filled with a bunch of other people, some I know now by name and face, others I still can't give a damn to learn about, and even my brother Henry and Shinobu were there. Practically everyone was confused… except for Handgun, smug little bastard.

 _Nobody could have expected anything of the sort._

You got that right. Handgun explained to everyone that we were at some kinda big Fighters Tournament, called the Mayhem Arena, where different 'warriors' would be pitted in one-on-one battles against each other, until the loser was too exhausted to fight back. Henry asked how he know all of this, but a guard came in and shut us all up. He dragged me off to this big-ass arena, like almost on par with Santa Destroy Stadium and the Coliseum here in Base Prime. And right in the middle of it all… was _that psychotic fucker…_

 _Marcus Malvonius Mayhem, alias 'Mister Mayhem', I presume you're talking about. The infamous Renegade Entity of Chaos, listed as Threat Level Code Black for crimes against the Multiverse and number three on the IDA's Most Wanted List._

Yep, that's the bastard. Multicolored tailcoat suit, ugly yellow top hat, tall as a streetlamp, head that's literally just a freaky as fuck mask with sharp teeth and long nose, and a voice that would make Matt Helms shit his pants, and that aura of him that just screams "I'm a fucking lunatic that wants to see the world burn". Mayhem in a nutshell.

 _And what was Mister Mayhem doing when you saw him?_

Fucker was announcing the whole tournament to a bunch of people in the stands. There were… a lot of people. I think some of them might have been there against their will, but hell if I know. So, he's giving this whole rendition about the rules of the fights, and keeps dropping these mentions of something happening to the loser of the battle and some grand prize for the winner. After he shuts up, he announces me as one of the fighters and I step into the arena, while the other guy comes in.

 _And who were you fighting in that round, Mr. Touchdown?_

Big Bull Crocker. Y'know, the big-ass Cybrid Warlord with the bull obsession from the same universe Jack Cayman's from. Got that green armor, giant hammer, that mask that constantly puffs steam in your face, and speed that should not be physically possible for a bastard that big.

 _I know about Big Bull Crocker, Mr. Touchdown. He is currently an Agent of Chaos working for the Bounty Hunters Guild here in Base Prime._

Yeah, so anyway, Mayhem starts the fight and I kick Crocker's ass within the first minute, no sweat.

 _Says here in the official report that he nearly broke every bone in your body with his hammer, and the only reason you won was because Crocker rammed into a wall and knocked himself out._

I'm sorry, were you there when it happened? No? Then shut the fuck up and let me continue. So after I wipe the floor with Crocker, a bunch of purple hooded guys drag Crocker off and I go back to the pen they were holding us in. I get back and I get mobbed by people saying how awesome the fight was. I noticed that Sir Henry Mother Fucker wasn't there, and when I asked where the Irish bastard went off to, Shinobu said that they called him out for the next fight. We all turned to the screen to watch the fight, and they pit Henry against, get this, Zhang Jiao of all people.

 _I'm sorry, Zhang Jiao? The Wei Dynasty Warrior with strength on par with Lu Bu? That… That's actually impossible._

Well, he was there, and I saw him kick my twin brother's ass in less than five seconds. What, are you calling me a liar?

 _No, it's just… Official records state that Mayhem's meddling with the Dynasty Warriors was a solid three months_ after _the Mayhem Arena Incident had been taken care of, and Zhang Jiao has made no mention of being involved in this at all._

Well, hell if I know. All I'm saying is that I saw a big guy with a big hat and two big axes beat the hell out of Henry with one swing. The guards lead Zhang Jiao out while they drag Henry off elsewhere. So Shinobu and I spent the next hour watching other people fight, most awesome and dragging out for hours, others over in seconds. Eventually, Shinobu had to go out, and they pitted her against another ninja. Only this one was badass and not as clingy. She fought against Raiden, that Maverick guy with the cybernetics and the badass sword.

 _Ah, Raiden, the IDA's been trying to include him and his allies within our ranks ever since the Sons of Patriots incident. They haven't been returning our calls, oddly._

ANYWAY! Shinobu and Raiden fight, Shinobu loses after a pretty awesome battle, and they both leave the arena, but Shinobu was kicking and screaming. Just before the next guy went out, I pulled one of the guards aside and asked where all the losers went, and all he said was 'classified', like some kinda robot. And that was totally not suspicious in any way whatsoever. Once the guard left, I quickly slipped through the door and started snooping around, like Sylvia probably would. After a lot of wandering about that fucking place, I found a room that smelled absolutely awful. I opened the door and…

 _And? What did you see?_

I saw… all the losers from the Arena, chained up to the walls with weird crystals strapped to their chests and heads, glowing brightly. They were all screaming in pain. And at the center was… this fucking giant purple and red monster, hands down the scariest and most hideous thing I have ever seen in my entire life. It had a giant red crystal on its head, and it seemed to be moaning like it was getting the best handjob in the world… It was… horrifying…

 _Records state what you saw was an unusual type of Void Beast, one that apparently feeds off people with use of its unusual crystals. Unfortunately, there aren't a lot outside the Void we can actually study, but we do know they are extremely dangerous. You were lucky to handle it when you did._

Fuck yeah, I did. Once I saw Shinobu and Henry up there, I was fucking pissed. So, I took my best blades, the Rose Nasty, and stabbed that fucking monster right through the head. I haven't had a better kill like that since Batt Jr. Felt good, like I was doing a fucking service to the world. After that, I cut everyone loose, and one of the guys who I hadn't seen before comes up and explains everything to me.

 _Can you tell us who this person was?_

Can't remember his name, but had this look in his eyes like he wanted to rip my fucking head off. Wore a black trench coat, had these silver pistols in his hands, and looked a bit like a young, buff and scary Ozzie Osborn. Had this really spooky feeling to him, kinda like a ghost or a vampire or something.

 _Jackie Estacado, alias 'The Living Darkness', currently a Top IDA Agent of Chaos and member of the Chaos Company's Council of 10 Calamities. Official records state he joined the IDA after an incident regarding the Order of Purity attacking him at night with a legion of thirty paladins. When Agents arrived on scene, all that was found was Mr. Estacado and one square mile of bloodstains. You were lucky he wasn't after you._

No shit. Jackie says tells me all about Mister Mayhem, how he's an unstable universal menace whose powers of chaos can rend the very fabric of reality and all that shit, how he was using the Tournament with the aid of a renegade IDA Agent (he told me about you guys afterwards) to feed that fucking monster with enough power so it could, get this, eat away at the universal borders to let the Void in. Batshit inside, I know, but I'm not one to judge. All of us at this point are really fucking mad we were basically kidnapped and played for idiots, so we all break out and start fucking the place up. Henry, Shinobu and I manage to get back to the arena, where all sorts of shit is going on, with competitors fighting the guards and even a few spectators, all the while Mayhem and that little twat, Handgun, are standing front and center, watching the whole thing. Handgun reveals that he arranged this whole thing with Mayhem so he could get power and riches, and Mayhem immediately betrays him by throwing him to us. While Shinobu's beating the snot out of Handgun, Henry and I go after Mayhem, and the freaky fuck wasn't even attacking us! Just flying around and throwing insults left and right.

 _Mayhem's a dirty fighter, all that can be said about him. Resorting to low blows every time._

Yeah, sure. So we're chasing after the bastard, but just as we get him cornered, he warps out of reality and escapes with his dick tucked between his legs like a bitch! AUGH! We were so close to killing that bastard.

 _If Mayhem was actually trying, we would be here talking right now. Lucky for us, and yourself, Mayhem is a coward and takes nothing seriously._

Right, whatever. So all the shit was resolved, Handgun and the goons were captured, then you guys showed up and start cleaning up the mess. After that, Jackie comes up to me and says "He'll put in a good word for us", and leaves. Henry, Shinobu and I go home via Akashic Point, we all part ways, and then I spend the week doing nothing but watching anime until I get a letter from you guys saying I was offered a position in the IDA. Now here I am, Good Agent of Chaos and about to apply for the Ultimate Tournament.

 _And that's all we need, Mr. Touchdown. Thank you for your cooperation in this endeavor, and good luck in the Tournament. It's going to be a real show down there this time, that's for sure._

Thanks. Oh, and keep that shit about me and Shinobu to yourself. No one needs to hear about that.

 _Don't worry, Mr. Touchdown. Your secret is safe with me. Take care!_

* * *

 _Author's Note: WE FINALLY DID IT! This interview chapter is finally out, and we're happy! So, with this out of the way, the IDA can focus on other projects at the moment. However, things will slow down a bit for the next couple of months, so be patient, kind readers. Content will be here eventually! And it will be glorious!_

 _~IDA Official, Head Writer Mask_

* * *

 **CREATIVE CONSULTANT'S NOTE: Have fun guessing who was from what thing, because we're not telling you. Why? Because I'm an asshole.**

 **-Creative Consultant Lead, Red Rider**


	4. Universe Categories

**GUIDE TO THE MULTIVERSE**

 **UNIVERSE CATAGORIES**

* * *

 _The following includes official categories of the various types of universes that can be found within the Multiverse and Universal Nexus. Each universe is considered similar, but are all the same extremely different in various ways. For more on the subject of different universes, please contact the Head Official of the IDA Scientific Community or visit the Museum of Nexus History._

* * *

 **Original Worlds**

Original Worlds, or as some circles refer to them as 'the Mother Realms', are the largest and most unique of the Universal Nexus, and likewise take up the subjective 'center' of the Nexus itself. These universes are often referred to as the seeds that sprout the existence of other universes, and are often considered to be 'Sacred Ground'. Interaction with these worlds is almost completely forbidden, as many believe that interfering with an Original World would cause the Universes that have spawned off of it to be destroyed. Very few have actually been to an Original World, and to have done so is either a great honor or a grievous crime.

* * *

 **Alternate Universes (Alternates)**

Alternates are universes that have stemmed off Original Worlds, but with either minor or major changes itself. A majority of universes that have universal travel are Alternates, and are often open to everyone able. Each Alternate is linked to an Original World in a specified aspect, but the changes differ in a wide variety. For example, say a world like Equus, one heavily influenced by magic, had an Alternate where they developed steampunk technology and had forgone their own magic. Actually, Alternates are one of the most commonly known types of universes due to them being birthed at a rapid rate, due to influences from the Original Worlds. This phenomenon has yet to be explained, but some of the more cheeky scientists have described it as 'writing Fan Fiction or creating Fan Works', whatever the hell that means. Alternates are distinguished from Original Worlds due to a smaller size and slight differences in 'science babble, science babble, blah'.

* * *

 **Parallel Universes (Parallels)**

Parallels are universes that exist as part of the well-known 'Butterfly Effect', which are birthed from an opposing even in either an Original World or an Alternate. Parallel Universes are easily the most commonplace universe types, and are often confused for Alternates, but are actually quite different. Parallels can only exist as a differing choice occurring in one instance. An example of this would be if in the Universe of the Force, the Galactic Empire never lost the first Death Star and crushed the Rebel Alliance. That instance would create a Parallel Universe. Parallels are rarely interacted with, but tend to create very unique circumstances that effect the Universal Community as a whole.

* * *

 **Shielded Universes**

Shielded Universes are a unique brand of universes in which travel to and from is completely impossible for one reason or another. To become a Shielded Universe, the universe itself must completely cut itself off from Universal Travel from both the outside or inside. In short, nobody gets in, nobody gets out. There are a small number of Shielded Universes, but the choice to become a Shielded Universe is a fickle one, as the 'barrier' created from a Shielded Universe can be brought down at any time by the being that erected it, but is completely indestructible. The Order of Purity has made use of Shielded Universes by creating a massive universal prison for its worst criminals, known as the Judgement Realm, and to be sent there is a life sentence for all eternity. Scientists have greatly considered using Shielded Universes as a form of ultimate defense, but the idea has yet to be put into practice for fear of backfiring.

* * *

 **Shattered Universes**

Shattered Universes are universes that have managed to survive a Universal Collapse, otherwise known as a Universal Apocalypse. Universal Collapses often utterly decimate entire universes and reduce them to nothing but fodder for the Void, but in a one-in-a-trillion instance, a Universe can survive Collapse and become a Shattered Universe, where the universe itself completely breaks and turns into smaller fragments of itself, drifting along the Universal Nexus before latching onto other universes and assimilating itself. The largest known Shattered Universe is the universe known as Dehkae Etmora, a universe that primarily focused on magitech warfare and essentially killed off almost all life within and Collapsed, only to be saved by an order of powerful sages. The survivors of the Dehkae Etmora Collapse (or to the survivors, the Millennia Suicide) each have become instrumental members of the Universal Powers. Currently, Dehkae Etmora has reformed most of the fragments and has become Dehkae Atmana, a magical-based Universe stacked with an Alternate Earth universe. Note, due to the few number of Shattered Universes, studies on this phenomena are limited.

* * *

 **The Void**

The Void is the plane of existence that is located in the space between universes. While few have actually seen or even been inside the Void itself, all accounts report it as an inhospitable environment filled with monsters akin to the Elder Ones. The Void manages to exist off the destruction of other universes, expanding like a maggot after consuming a corpse. Void Creatures are among the most dangerous beings in existence, and were the cause of a majority of deaths during the Void Invasion, one of the largest scale battles in the Multiverse's history. Due to the reinforcing of universal barriers and weakening of the Void, there have been few breaches between universes and the Void, but Void Creatures are known to leak through from time to time. A dangerous group known as the Cult of the Void has been known to weaken the walls between worlds and unleash the Void, but most attempts have been thwarted. Due to the danger of the Void, studies have come up short on proper explanations, but there are a few weak points in the fabric of reality on certain universe where it is possible to gaze into the Void. But be warned, it may gaze back.

* * *

 **Forbidden Realms**

Forbidden Realms are a group of universes that have been, for all purposes, been marked as forbidden to enter by most or all Universal Powers. To be classified as a Forbidden Realm, the universe must have met a specific circumstance that makes it completely dangerous or inhospitable for anyone to enter or exit. The largest known cluster of Forbidden Realms is the Elder Domain, where the Elder Gods and Beings have been sealed away since the Eldritch Wars. Entry into a Forbidden Realm is strictly prohibited by Universal Law, and the punishment for breaking this law varies between Universal Powers. The IDA has violators be imprisoned (or in some cases, detained in isolation), the Army of Abominations exiles them to the Forbidden Realm they entered, and the Order of Purity executes perpetrators on the spot. Forbidden Realms are listed among the many universal dangers, and have been treated with the upmost caution.

* * *

 **Pocket Dimensions**

Pocket Dimensions are relatively tiny universes that often serve one or more function. Jokingly referred to as 'Storage Universes', people tend to use Pocket Dimensions for either storage or creating homes in another plane of existence. The largest known Pocket Dimension houses Base Prime, the IDA's Headquarters, and is roughly the size of a small planet (common assumption is that it is ¾ the size of Earth). Due to the sparsity of Pocket Dimensions, they are often put up for sale by certain communities at moderately high prices, and depending on the owner, are entirely customizable.

* * *

 **The Unknown**

The Unknown is an unusual universal phenomenon that very few Scientists have managed to actually study. According to the most base of studies, the Unknown is best described as the Universal equivalent to a mental virus, causing very strange distortions in reality that can change universes in a wide, almost random manner. To cite example, one such universe that seems to be constantly beset by the Unknown is the Realm of the Soul, a Forbidden Realm known for the infamous and incurable Darksign Curse, which has been effected by the Unknown to have an incredibly distorted field of time in a specific area. The Unknown, in this instance, has forced people from across various periods of time to meet in specific concentrated areas (including the Kingdoms of Lordran, Drangleic, and Lothric). Studies of the Unknown are constantly being made, yet no progress has been made so far, aside from being able to locate which universe has been 'infected'.

* * *

 **Stacked Universes**

Stacked Universes are one or more universes that are directly linked to each other in one form or another. The best way to describe a type of Stacked Universe would literally be the domains of the Afterlife, be they Heaven, Hell, or some other form of existence of life after death. Other instances of Stacked Universes are different planes of existences that are linked via special means, such as the Realms of Oblivion in the universe known as Nirn. Not much study has been done on Stacked Universes, mostly due to protests by both scientists and religious nuts for the sheer audacity of trying to convince people that Heaven exists. Really stupid, if you ask me.

* * *

 **Planes of Matter**

Planes of Matter are a unique category of Pocket Dimensions that are made up of almost a single substance. There is little explanation on why these odd universes exist, but depending on the type of substance within, are often exploited for various reasons. A majority of Planes of Matter are usually inconveniences, such as 'the Realm of Things that Fall Behind the Couch' or 'the World of Broken Glass', while others contain rich minerals. Rumor has it that the Shard Terrorist Organization is located within a Plane of Matter that consists solely of Dimensium, a rare substance that can be found as solid residue from Universal Rifts and Gates opening. Very little is known on this subject, and frankly, the Scientific Community could care less. Unless there's a Plane of Matter that consists of nothing but food or porn, _then_ give us a call.

* * *

 _Author's Note: And here's another page on how the Universal Community sorts itself out. This page will serve as a guideline to how different universes are classified and identified, and can be used as reference in certain stories. Well, next up will be a brief biography on another Universal Power: The Army of Abominations, and after that will be another unique take on how a certain heavy metal roadie joined the IDA, Mr. Eddie Riggs himself! Until then_


	5. Upper Council Meeting Transcript

**Standard Upper Council Meeting**

* * *

 _The IDA Upper Council is primarily governed by the Leader of the IDA, Zedekiah Strong, and his two most trusted allies, Sam Zeal and the Watcher. Each meeting consists of these three engaged in a long discussion with three different voted Councilors from the Four Law groups (The Union of Good, the Assembly of Evil, the Chaos Community, and the Order Organization), involving updates on current situations in the Nexus, issues within the IDA itself, and plans for the future. These meetings last between thirty minutes to two hours (depending on Zedekiah's level of patience for whoever was elected to represent). Below is a document transcript of one of the meetings prior to the most recent Ultimate Tournament._

* * *

 **TRANSCRIPT COMMENCE**

* * *

(Upper Councilors rise in their seats)

 _Zedekiah Strong:_ I call this meeting of the Upper Council to order, at [TIME AND DATE REDACTED]. As usual, I, Zedekiah Strong, Founder and Leader of the Inter-Dimensional Agency, stand as mediator and leader of the session. With me as always are the Agent of Dimensions, Samuel Zeal…

 _Sam Zeal:_ Ready to start the show!

 _Zedekiah:_ And my trusted advisor, Watcher.

 _Watcher_ : Present and ready.

(Upper Councilors take their seats, Zedekiah Strong bangs a wooden gavel)

 _Zedekiah:_ The three voted representatives of the Four Laws will now introduce themselves for the record, starting with the Councilors of the Union of Good. Councilors…

(Union of Good Councilors rise in their seats)

 _King Jarvan IV:_ The Union Councilors are proud to represent the Law of Good. I, King Jarvan IV of Demacia and First Councilor, am gracious to have been granted audience. With me are fellow councilors, Princess Zelda of Hyrule…

 _Princess Zelda:_ Good evening to you all.

 _Jarvan IV:_ And Captain Monkey D. Luffy of the Straw Hat Pirates.

(Captain Luffy is, at this moment, picking his nose)

 _Monkey D. Luffy:_ I'm bored. Do we have any snacks?

 _Jarvan IV:_ Heh… Captain Luffy has promised to be on his best behavior this time.

(Guards on standby provide Captain Luffy with snacks upon request)

 _Zedekiah:_ The Union of Good representatives are recognized at this meeting. You may be seated.

(Union of Good Councilors take their seats, aside from Captain Luffy, who has been seated the entire time)

 _Zedekiah:_ Now, the Assembly of Evil Councilors, state yourselves for the record.

(Assembly of Evil Councilors rise in their seats)

 _Jericho Swain_ : The Assembly Councilors gladly represent the Law of Evil. I am Jericho Swain, Master Tactician of Noxus and First Councilor, leading my comrades in arms. With me are fellow councilors, Handsome Jack, CEO of the Hyperion Corporation.

 _Handsome Jack:_ Hey there, kids.

 _Swain:_ And the Major, leader of Millennium and the Death Hands.

 _Major:_ Guten Tag, everyone.

(At this moment, Zedekiah silently glares at the Major)

 _Swain:_ All of us have taken a vow to act appropriately during the meeting. That is all.

 _Zedekiah:_ Very well, the Assembly of Evil representatives are recognized at this meeting. Take your seats, gentlemen.

(Assembly of Evil Councilors bow and take their seats)

 _Zedekiah:_ Next, the Order Organization Councilors, rise and state yourselves.

(Order Organization Councilors rise in their seats)

 _Cao Cao:_ The Order Organization stands before this meeting, prepared and ready to represent the Law of Order. I am Cao Cao, Leader of the Wei Dynasty Warriors and First Councilor. Accompanying me are fellow councilors, the Avatar Korra….

 _Avatar Korra:_ Greetings, everyone.

 _Cao Cao:_ And Gehrman, the Founder of the Hunter's Workshop.

(Gehrman silently nods, accompanied by a Doll standing behind his wheelchair.)

 _Zedekiah:_ Good to see you again, Gehrman. The Order Organization representatives are recognized for this meeting. Be seated.

(Standing Order representatives take their seats)

 _Zedekiah:_ Lastly, the Chaos Community Councilors, rise and introduce yourselves.

(Chaos Community Councilors rise in their seats)

 _The Boss:_ 'Sup everybody? The Chaos Community is here to party to keep the Law of Chaos in state, YEAH! I'm the Boss, Emperor of the Saint Empire and First Councilor! My partners in crime are my afro'd friend, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, the Hair Hero of the Lawless Universe…

 _Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo:_ Hello everyone.

 _The Boss:_ And Discord, Equestrian Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony.

 _Discord:_ Hello, my friends!

 _The Boss:_ That make you happy, even though we all fucking know each other already?

(A bemused face has fallen on almost everyone's faces.)

 _Zedekiah:_ Alright, but I'm giving you three a warning before I kick things off: Discord, keep your chaos powers to a minimum. Bobobo… refrain from using your Wiggin Style for the duration of the meeting, PLEASE. We don't want a repeat of last month…

(Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo is now sporting a trilby hat and wearing a bird beak on his face.)

 _Bobobo:_ Huh? Sorry, I wasn't payin' attention.

 _Zedekiah:_ NEVERMIND, the Chaos Community representatives are recognized at this meeting. Gentlemen, take your seats before someone starts feeling regrets…

(Chaos Community representatives take their seats, a resounding flatulence sound echoing about the room. Discord begins laughing as the Boss pulls out a whoopee cushion from under his seat. No one else is laughing.)

 _Zedekiah:_ With all groups accounted for, this meeting of the IDA Upper Council can now begin.

(Zedekiah bangs the gavel upon the table.)

 _Zedekiah:_ Alright, I want this done and over with, so let's get through this quickly before I lose my temper. Starting from the major developments, I need progress reports. Your Highness, Jarvan?

 _Jarvan IV:_ More of our Agents have been engaged in skirmishes with Shard forces across the worlds. No new developments on our part, but we _think_ we have a lead on the location of one of their strongholds in the Hub Cluster.

 _Handsome Jack_ : Thinking? I wasn't aware you guys knew how to do that.

(Handsome Jack and the Major share a laugh while Captain Luffy angrily rises from his seat)

 _Luffy:_ Hey shut up, mask-guy! We're working hard to find those terrorist jerks! And when we find them, we're gonna pummel 'em!

 _Cao Cao:_ One-track mind to the end… _Sigh_ …

(Zedekiah bangs his gavel, silencing the two parties)

 _Zedekiah:_ The Assembly and Community representatives will refrain from making unnecessary comments, understood? Right then. Anything else to report, Your Highness?

 _Jarvan IV:_ Aside from more prospective recruits, nothing more.

 _Zedekiah:_ Very well. Swain, do you have anything to report?

 _Swain:_ Our collaborative efforts with the Chaos Community and members of Middle Finger continue our push to fight back the Angelic Legion are progressing rapidly. With the recent clipping of one of the Seven Holy Knights, enemy morale has been heavily decreased.

 _Major:_ I oversaw the battle myself, _Herr_ Strong. Thousands of lives were destroyed by the Church of True Heaven and the Angels while our troops fought on and slaughtered the Legion with the fury of an active blitzkrieg. And when our dear associate Valvatorez approached Justice and tore the Angel's wings off… Seeing the golden and white armored Angels feel fear and remorse as they retreated beyond their gate was truly… enlightening.

(Present representatives are staring at the Major with mixed looks of shock and disgust.)

 _Zedekiah:_ … I really don't like you…

 _Sam Zeal:_ (whispering) Then why did you accept Alucard's request to have the Millennium leaders made into Gem Bodies?!

 _Zedekiah:_ (whispering) He made a very convincing and threat-filled argument! And besides, either we have them or the Army and Shard have them, and NOBODY wants that.

 _Handsome Jack_ : You know we can hear you guys!

(Zedekiah and Sam both turn and see the present representatives and guards are all staring at them. The two regain composure and reseat themselves.)

 _Zedekiah:_ Ahem, right. Blow against the Angelic Legion is good. Anything else to report of major significance?

(No response from the Assembly Councilors.)

 _Zedekiah:_ Perfect. Cao Cao, how goes progress with the treaty?

 _Cao Cao:_ Unfortunately, we're going nowhere. The God-Emperor of Mankind and the Imperium are becoming increasingly difficult to convince to join our side opposed to the Order of Purity. Even though the Adeptus Custodes have proclaimed Holy Terra as neutral ground for violent conflict, our own Agents and Officials are getting into occasional skirmishes with the Exemplars and Scribes.

 _Korra:_ They keep goading us into attacking them. Last time I was at the Palace with my friends, a group of Paladins cornered us and kept hurling insults at us, shoving Bolin around and calling us monsters. I almost lost my temper when three Custodians came by and stopped the Paladins. Kinda hard to have a proper conversation when three mostly naked men with oiled up bodies jump in out of nowhere and start posing.

 _Cao Cao:_ To make matters worse, scouts have reported sightings of Army of Abominations flagships near the Necron and Ork planets. Mask making alliances with two dangerous powers can only spell disaster for everyone.

 _Zedekiah:_ Gehrman, do you have anything to say in the matter?

 _Gehrman:_ I'm going to be honest, sir. The entire Imperium makes me nervous. They believe that humanity alone should rule their galaxy, eliminating anyone and anything who thinks differently. While Gascoigne and Alfred have grown connections with the Inquisition, the rest of us are still at unease. If anything, the Imperium reminds me of the Church Choir, and the last thing we need amongst us are xenophobic religious lunatics.

 _Watcher:_ (muttering) Too late for that…

 _Zedekiah:_ As much as I feel most of the Imperium is a bit seedy, we need to have them on our side opposed to the Order of Purity. Last thing the White Knights need are advanced machinery, firepower, and people who can use pseudo-magic. Keep negotiations up, avoid being antagonized by their goons, and do something about the Army-Ork  & Necron alliance. I feel like he's doing that one just to spite me…

 _Cao Cao:_ Understood, my lord.

 _Zedekiah:_ And lastly, Emperor Saint, do you have anything important to share with the class?

 _The Boss:_ Not really. Although Grimm hasn't shown up to any meetings lately, but I think that's because he's probably fucking around in some story book, screwing up Ooo or Equestria or Mewni or some shit.

 _Watcher:_ Should I file a missing report on Councilor Grimm?

 _Zedekiah:_ Only if we don't get complaints from PB, Tia, or Queen Butterfly about everything suddenly looking and smelling like rotting carcass.

 _Bobobo:_ OOH! OOH! I got something important to tell everyone! Something REAL important!

 _Watcher:_ This is either going to be really stupid, a waste of time, or the setup for a joke, isn't it?

 _Swain:_ Most likely all three…

 _Bobobo:_ Awww, c'mon! I have something really important to say! I wanna tell all of ya! I WANNA I WANNA I WANNA I WANNA I WANNA I WANNA!

(Bobobo is currently on the table, rolling back and forth as he acts childishly)

 _Discord:_ He's only going to stop when you let him speak his mind.

 _Zedekiah:_ FINE, Bobobo, you have permission to tell us the information you found.

 _Bobobo:_ HOORAY!

(Bobobo ceases his antics and stands on the table)

 _Bobobo:_ The important information I wish to tell you is in regards to one of the larger Dimensional Fusions.

 _Zelda:_ The universes that are comprised of Alternates and Parallels from various Original Worlds?

 _Bobobo:_ The same! And my report is on the Gameverse.

 _Sam Zeal:_ The really, really, really big one that keeps on getting bigger? That place has been of interest to the IDA for a while now, despite how… weird it gets.

 _Bobobo:_ Well, ya know how we've suddenly gotten reports that maybe the Gameverse is getting a little too chaotic?

 _Zedekiah:_ Yes, yes….

 _Bobobo:_ They're having an apocalypse.

(A beeping of a pager goes off, Bobobo extracts a banana from his pocket, places it against his ear, has a brief conversation unheard by the recordings, then puts the banana back in his pocket.)

 _Bobobo:_ They just _had_ an apocalypse.

(Alarm raises amongst the representatives)

 _Zelda:_ A Dimensional Fusion that large contains a wide variety of people and powers from across the universes, I wouldn't be surprised if we had Parallels of ourselves there, but that also means the possibility of additional dangers escaping.

 _Swain:_ That mess of a universe houses one too many dangerous people aligned with evil to act properly, almost every one of them a Parallel. Voldemort, Aizen, Madara Uchiha, Yellow Diamond, Ganondorf Dragmire, Xenahort….

 _Discord:_ Don't forget Bill Cipher! In that universe, he _wasn't_ reduced to a stone husk!

 _Major:_ Not only that, but apparently an incarnation of the universal monstrosity Lord English exists there.

 _Bobobo:_ Apparently, accordin' to my Inter-Dimensional Pen Pal, thirteen big bads called "The Darknesses" brought Lord English into their reality with the aid of a bunch of Parallels and caused the End 'o the World. Buncha survivors are on a giant ship called "Noah's Ark" flying through a Rift, and to make matters worse, the Darknesses are attacking Parallels and Alternates all around.

 _Zedekiah:_ This is very serious indeed… If the Gameverse collapses, there's no guarantee what might escape and cause havoc. One Lord English is enough, thank you very much!

 _Watcher:_ Any suggestions that should be done, sir?

 _Zedekiah:_ Bobobo, what other information can you provide on the situation?

 _Bobobo:_ Apparently Arceus and Lord English are busy fighting to the death while the Darknesses are rampaging across the Multiverse. _Noah's Ark_ is on a Rift set towards some place called the New World, and it'll take about three years to get there, and the group of kids and heroes trying to stop them are training as hard as they can take the Gameverse back.

 _Zedekiah:_ Alright, course of action: Send Good Agents to try and hold off the Darknesses attacks, suppress them and do whatever you can to take them down, maybe a few Order Agents to keep things calm and provide backup.

 _Jarvan & Cao Cao:_ It will be done.

 _Zedekiah:_ Have a few Watchers scout out Gameverse and this New World, probably station a few of our own Agents along their pathway in the Rift. Offer training if possible, but stay out of matters entirely unless we _need_ to intervene. Maybe with a few Chaos Agents.

 _The Boss:_ I know just the guys for the job.

 _Zedekiah:_ And lastly, make sure NONE of the other Universal Powers find out about this. The Shard will have a FIELD DAY with the rampant destruction, the Order of Purity is most likely to rush in and get themselves killed trying to play hero, and the Army of Abominations…

 _Handsome Jack:_ Probably will make a show of it. I'll bet one of my space yachts that the instant Mask finds out, he'll call you and asks if you want to split a jumbo-sized popcorn bucket.

 _The Boss:_ I'll take that bet and wager fifty Murder-Bots!

 _Sam Zeal:_ Can I get in on that action?

 _Zedekiah:_ Can we PLEASE not take bets on what Mask could do while the fate of the Multiverse is at stake?!

(The entire room falls silent for the duration of a minute, aside from Bobobo who is currently consuming a beef steak that appeared seconds after Zedekiah Strong's statement)

 _Zedekiah:_ Okay… Are we all clear on the matter?

 _All:_ Yes, sir.

 _Zedekiah:_ GOOD…. And for the record, Mask wouldn't ask to split a bucket of popcorn, he'd make me pay for the whole thing.

 _Sam Zeal:_ You really should stop letting him push you around in social situations like that.

 _Zedekiah:_ I don't let him push me around…

 _Sam Zeal:_ Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Zed.

 _Zedekiah:_ BACK TO BUISNESS! Alright, you have the instructions for our current crisis. To recap, we have a lead on a Shard fortress in the Hub Cluster, crippling blow to the Angelic Legion, continued efforts to gain the Imperium on our side, and the matter of the Gameverse. Before we conclude this meeting, I would like to remind you all that the Ultimate Tournament starts in one month. Registration to compete is filling up fast and you need to hurry to participate if you haven't already.

 _Luffy:_ I'm so excited for that! I'm gonna be number one and win!

 _Zedekiah:_ Heh heh, and best of luck to you, Straw Hat Luffy. Another reminder, this Tournament is open to all of the Universal Powers, so we will be having Army members and Purity representatives compete. Be nice while they're staying at Base Prime.

 _Discord:_ No promises~. Bah hah hah hah hah!

 _Zedekiah:_ And without further ado, I conclude this meeting of the IDA Upper Council… without the headache I was anticipating.

 _Handsome Jack:_ First time for everything.

(A bolt of lightning erupts from Zedekiah Strong's hand and strikes the table in front of Handsome Jack, the Assembly Councilor falling out of his chair in surprise.

 _Zedekiah:_ Interrupt me again, Jack, SEE WHAT HAPPENS!

(A beat, no audible sound is heard aside from the impacted area)

 _Zedekiah:_ Meeting adjourned. Good job, good day, get out.

(Zedekiah Strong bangs his gavel. Councilors rise from their seats and exit.)

* * *

 **TERMINATING TRANSCRIPT**

* * *

 _Author's Note: SO, remember how prior to the IDA's shutdown we had promised a section of Guide to the Multiverse dedicated to the Army of Abominations and a story on how Eddie Riggs joined the IDA? Well, now that the IDA's disbanded and I'm the only shmuck remaining who's running things, the schedule is all messed up and things are being released out of order. So, here's a random transcript of what an IDA Upper Council meeting would go like. Characters featured include Jarvan VI and Jericho Swain from_ League of Legends, _Monkey D. Luffy from_ One Piece, _Princess Zelda from_ Legend of Zelda _, Handsome Jack from_ Borderlands _, the Major from_ Hellsing _, Cao Cao from_ Dynasty Warriors _, Korra from_ Avatar: Legend of Korra _, Gehrman from_ Bloodborne _, Discord from_ My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, _Bobobo-bo Bo-bobobo_ _from_ redundancy _, the Boss from_ Saint's Row _(Pimpin' Peace 'n Perversion readers should be familiar), and various other minor references._

~Mal Masque


	6. IDA Groups and Units

**IDA ORGANIZATIONS AND UNITS**

* * *

 _Due to the expanding number of Agents and Officials within the Inter-Dimensional Agency, various sects, organizations and units operating under specified themes and parameters, still operating under the Four Laws and intersecting. It is common for Agents and Officials to belong to more than one of these said groups, with members belonging to an average of no less than five different groups due to their sheer scope and size. Each group has their own rules and requirements to apply for entrance applications, as dictated below, as well as a charter quote to signify who they are. Here are a few of the more noteworthy groups of interest._

* * *

 **The Shadow Strong Force**

An elite taskforce created by none other than Zedekiah Strong himself, the Shadow Strong Force are an IDA Unit consisting of a few handpicked Agents trained by the very Founder of the IDA. Very little is known about the members of the Shadow Strong Force themselves (due to a preference to distancing themselves from other Agents), but common knowledge is that each member was directly chosen by Zedekiah Strong to join the IDA, and immediately upon completion of training, joined the Shadow Strong Force. The Shadow Strong Force is only called upon to engage in assignments deemed too dangerous for anyone, even Executioners, to handle, and always come back with a 100% success. Currently, there are only five members of the Shadow Strong Force: The Snake-Eye Alchemist, Sirus Blood-Bringer, Plas-Max the Cyber Splicer, Violet "Half-Soul" Quince and the Demon Weapon Trevor "Blade" Sharpedge. To join the Shadow Strong Force is nigh impossible, unless you have proven your worth.

* * *

 **The Divine Pantheon**

The Divine Pantheon is the most prestigious group of Agents within the IDA, mostly due to every member being a god, goddess, or divine being. Formed because of a strike by certain IDA Agents and Officials (who have requested to remain anonymous), the Divine Pantheon consist of a group of divines from across the Universal Nexus, each representing various factions from across the IDA and beyond. While members of the Pantheon rarely are involved in IDA missions, they are called into action when the most cataclysmic events that require the attention of EVERYONE, often to extremely high success results. Due to the power the members of the Pantheon hold, no one holds a leadership position over the others, although few of the more mischievous ones have tried to gain control (mostly Chaos and Evil Agents). Requirements to join the Divine Pantheon are to be simply a god or divine being. Immortals are not often considered gods by the Pantheon unless they have power to back it up.

" _Glory be."_

* * *

 **The Executioners**

A name feared by all, the Executioners are a large group of IDA Agents operating under all Four of the Law Groups (primarily Chaos Agents), consisting of the most dangerous and violent beings in the Universal Nexus. Executioners are dispatched for only the most dangerous of missions against Threats Level Red, Purple, and Black, due to their ruthless efficiency in dispatching targets. Often, a single Executioner is dispatched for a mission with a success rate of 100%, leaving a massive blood trail and cleanup detail behind. Requirements to become accepted into the Executioners require a confirmed kill-count of 300, and defeating an Executioner in combat. The Executioners make their primary base in the Executioner's Block, a twenty-story cube-shaped compound located on the edge of Hunter's Gambit in Base Prime. Current leadership of the Executioners consist of three primary leaders: Chaos Agent Doom Marine, Chaos Agent Kratos, and Chaos Agent Lu Bu.

" _Rip and Tear."_

* * *

 **Way of the Sword**

One of the four Way of the Warrior sects within the IDA, the Way of the Sword is an exclusive group within the IDA only accessible to Agents and Officials who rely on melee weapons. Founded on the ideology and honor of using a sword, members of the Way of the Sword train with each other to master various sword techniques from its members across the Universal Nexus. The Way of the Sword has an internal competitive hierarchy, with the members competing against each other to rise in the ranks for glory, honor, respect, and a key to an executive washroom. Each member of the Way of the Sword upon entering receives a number rank, starting at the number of the most recent member to join (currently 6,982). To advance a rank, Swordsmen and women are required to engage in a one-on-one duel with a fellow member, with the victor of the duel advancing a rank while the loser is demoted a rank. Currently, the Number 1 Swordsman of the Way is Good Agent Roanoa Zorro of the Three-Sword Style. Requirements to join the Way of the Sword are a devotion to using a blade in combat.

" _Live by the blade, die by the blade."_

* * *

 **Way of the Fist**

One of the four Way of the Warrior sects within the IDA, the Way of the Fist is a martial arts and hand-to-hand combat focused group of Agents and Officials representing each of the Four Laws. Founded in the belief and ideology of intimate combat and direct confrontation with foes via honorable combat, members of the Way of the Fist learn and practice various martial arts and combat styles from fellow members and mentors from across the Universal Nexus. Much like the other Ways of the Warrior sects, the Way of the Fist has a ranking system amongst its members, with brawling matches to decide who ascends the ranks and who drops below. Currently, the Number 1 Brawler of the Way is Good Agent Saitama "The One Punch Man". Requirements to join the Way of the Fist are a devotion to martial arts and hand-to-hand combat.

" _Strength in battle is strength of the heart."_

* * *

 **Way of the Bullet**

One of the four Way of the Warrior sects within the IDA, the Way of the Bullet is a gun fighter exclusive group of Agents and Officials from the Four Laws. Founded in the belief that a man's best friend is a projectile weapon, members of the Way of the Bullet are among the greatest gunmen and archers in the entire IDA and (by extent) the Universal Nexus, passing along various guns and skills to its members. Many the Way of the Bullet members contribute heavily to the IDA's very own constantly expanding armory and munitions department. Much like the other Way of the Warrior sects, the Way of the Bullet has a ranking system amongst the members, with unique matches requiring tests of skill from competing parties (target shooting, trick shots, stand-offs, hunting games, etc.). Currently, the title of Number 1 is split between two Agents, Good Agent Legolas and Good Agent Vash "The Stampede". Requirements to join the Way of the Bullet are to have skill with firearms.

" _Aim true and never miss."_

* * *

 **Way of the Magi**

One of the four Way of the Warrior sects within the IDA, the Way of the Magi is a magic user exclusive group of Agents and Officials from the Four Laws. Founded in the belief that magic serves a purpose for everyone, members of the Way of the Magi bring knowledge of the arcane from their own universe and pass them along to their fellows. The largest collection of magical bits, bobs, and what-have-you are in possession of the Way of the Magi, and are openly displayed for the public at the Archmage Tower of New Dehkae, Base Prime's fantasy community. Much like the other Way of the Warrior sects, the Way of the Magi has a ranking system amongst its members, with sparring matches and wizard duels deciding who advances and who falls behind. The Way of the Magi is led by a powerful Archmage as Rank 1, the current Archmage being the wizard Gandolf the White. Requirements to join the Way of the Magi are having skill with magic and donating a unique spell to the archives.

" _Magic is a river, and we are the fish that flow within it."_

* * *

 **The Dark Lords**

An extremely exclusive group, the Dark Lords are a council of Evil, Order, and Chaos Agents who excel in either magic usage or have supernatural prowess unlike any other. Founded as a response to the Divine Pantheon's creation, the Dark Lords dominate a portion of New Dehkae (Base Prime's magic and fantasy community) and rule over legions of darkness. Much like the Assembly of Evil's own Council of 10 Evils, the Dark Lords are governed by those best suited for the criteria of being a Dark Lord, and power plays are a constant attraction with various members trying to usurp the other or even stab a few backs. Currently, seven members rule over the Dark Lords: Chaos Agent Overlord Laharl Krichevskoy, Chaos Agent "The Overlord", Order Agent Alucard "The No Life King", Chaos Agent Tyrant Valvatorez, Order Agent Lord Ainz Ooal Gown, and Chaos Agent Overlord Mao. Joining the Dark Lords requires a dedication to the forces of darkness.

" _We are the darkness that festers within the hearts of men."_

* * *

 **Bounty Hunters Guild**

A for-hire group of various Agents who hold the titles of Bounty Hunters and Mercenaries, the Bounty Hunters Guild is a primarily contract-based organization within the IDA's jurisdiction. Members of the Bounty Hunters Guild lend their services to various contracts by Officials and other denizens of the Universal Community. Unlike the IDAA, the Bounty Hunters Guild will hire out the services to ANYONE who pays them, be they IDA or even outside sources. The location of the Guild Headquarters is on the East Side of Hunter's Gambit in Base Prime. Requirements to join the Guild are a $50 deposit and completing an entrance contract.

* * *

 **Inter-Dimensional Assassins Association**

A classy for-hire group of various Agents who hold the titles of Assassins, Hitmen, and Contract Killers, the Inter-Dimensional Assassins Association is a contract-based organization within the IDA's primary jurisdiction. Members of the IDAA are selected depending on skill fitting a specified contract selected by the leaders of the IDAA, and are paid in full depending on contract completion. Contracts selected by the IDAA are pulled from mission boards for Agents requesting specific requirements, and occasionally take on extremely high-reward contracts from those willing to pay the steep price. The location of the IDAA Main Office is on the West Side of Hunter's Gambit in Base Prime. Requirements to join the IDAA are a $750 deposit, completion of an entrance contract, and defeating a current member in combat.

* * *

 **Multiverse Think Tank**

A collective of the most brilliant scientists, thinkers and inventors to belong to the IDA, the Multiverse Think Tank is open to all minds who surpass the norm. Founded by highly intelligent Officials within the IDA, the Multiverse Think Tank was created as a way for brilliant minds to put their collective heads together and create various instruments and studies for the Universal Nexus at large. The Multiverse Think Tank has been responsible for studies on various universal phenomena, including Shattered Worlds and the Unknown, as well as development of such wonders as the Universal Gates, Universe-Jumping Ships, and Dimensium Harvesters. Occasionally, members host a massive science-fair open to all Multiverse Think Tank members, in which participants create various studies and invent technological instruments to aid the IDA, with the winning participant having his/her creation become implemented and dispersed amongst the IDA. The Multiverse Think Tank is led by an elected council of eight members who oversee all operations and issues within the group, as well as serve as judges for the competitions. Requirements to join the Multiverse Think Tank are achieving a passing score above 85% on three separate tests, each uniquely tailored by the elected Genius Council.

" _Great minds think alike._ "

* * *

" **Beyond the Fourth Wall" Support Group**

Due to the variety of people from across the universes having different inherent powers and abilities, there is a unique strand of people gifted with an unusual anomalous ability/curse/mental tick often referred as "Seeing Beyond the Wall". Given that most of said people able to "See Beyond the Wall" tend to develop mental instability and dangerous behavioral patterns, the IDA has set up a support group to help these dear people. Meetings are hosted primarily at the Dr. Loboto Psychology Office in Urbania, meetings Wednesday and Thursday from 4:00 PM – 5:30 PM. Bring your own snacks.

" _Leave a nice review, people."_

* * *

 **The Society of Displacement**

Due to the randomness of Rifts opening up and pulling things from various universes across the Void and dumping them elsewhere, a great many people end up displaced from their homes and end up stranded. Luckily, the IDA has a community dedicated to housing Displaced People and gradually working towards sending them home. The Society of Displacement are a group of Agents and Officials who manage, run, and care for the Displaced People living in the constantly expanding community of Rift Sanctuary, located on the fringes of Base Prime's Glory Lane. Work with the Society is primarily voluntary, although Agents and Officials enlisted who are working off their criminal debts are given the option of serving the Society and the Displaced to expedite their sentences.

" _Shepherds guiding the lost flock."_

* * *

 **Heroes of Light**

One of the various sub-groups of the Four Laws, the Heroes of Light is a group of members of the Union of Good united under the common goal of acting as, well, heroes. Led by Union Councilor Mario, the Heroes of Light (often jokingly referred to as Smashers due to a majority being affiliated with the Smash Bros. Tournaments) are the Union's primary response team for extreme missions put forth by the IDA. Joining the Heroes of Light is by personal selection by the members.

* * *

 **Death Hand**

One of the various sub-groups of the Four Laws, the Death Hand is a group of members of the Assembly of Evil, and easily the most dangerous. Led by current Assembly Councilor 'The Major', Death Hand consist of several extremely dangerous Evil Agents united together by unknown means, but have a common goal of seeing that they are on top of the world. Often, they operate only under the command of the leaders operating alongside the Major, but occasionally work on-call for Assembly needs. Joining the Death Hand is by personal selection by the members.

* * *

 **Law Bringers**

One of the various sub-groups of the Four Laws, the Law Bringers are a group of members of the Order Organization, who strive for justice and balance. Led by Order Councilor Solaire of Astora, the Law Bringers consist of various people who simply believe in making the Universal Nexus a better place. Law Bringers act as the primary response team for the Order Organization, but occasionally acts upon vigilante means. Joining the Law Bringers is by personal selection by its members.

* * *

 **Calamity Patrol**

One of the various sub-groups of the Four Laws, Calamity Patrol is a group of members operating under the Chaos Community, causing mischief and mayhem across the Universal Nexus and even Base Prime itself. Openly run by Chaos Councilor Grimm, the Calamity Patrol specializes in, as described by the Councilor himself, "Mucking everything up". Often, the Calamity Patrol is sent on sabotage missions and disruption missions, often bringing extremely absurd and occasionally disturbing reports of success. Joining the Calamity Patrol is by personal selection by its members.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Just another quick update for groups in the IDA, a minor update. Most likely, the next update will be… drum roll please…. Project FREAK with a special twist: A non-canon Halloween Chapter! That's right! Finally doing a seasonal chapter! Expect an update soon from me, and I hope you all enjoy it! Until next time…._

 _~Mal Masque_


	7. The Army of Abominations

**Army of Abominations**

* * *

One of the larger universal factions, the Army of Abominations is a massive army led by a mysterious masked human called Mask. Appearing some several thousand years after the Eldritch War against Cthulu and the Elder Gods, the Army immediately made its mark in the Universal Nexus by dominating over fifteen large Universal Arrays with little contest. The Army initially was staffed by legions upon legions of monstrous beings Mask dubbed 'The Abominations', but as time passed on, Mask began recruiting multiple factions from across the Multiverse, most of them deemed incredibly dangerous and unpredictable. Such alliances include the Sith Order, the Dark Eldar, several Vampire covens, the Black Hand Scripture, various demons from all over, a collective of blood lusting beings known as 'The Creeps', and so on and so forth. The Army holds a primary belief that control and dominance is the only path to survival, and thus Mask seeks to conquer and rule the entire Multiverse with the idea that if he controls everything, he'll achieve peace via unity. Granted, the rest of the Multiverse and Universal Powers sees the Army as a force that must be stopped, due to their unpredictability and enjoyment in causing mass destruction. The Army's primary base of operations is a Pocket Dimension on the fringes of the Eldritch Domain dubbed 'The Forbidden Abyss', where Mask and a bulk of the Army are stationed in the massive Castle du Cauchmar. Occasionally, the Army uses portions of the Forbidden Abyss as a gargantuan prison for only the worst of the Multiverse to stay and suffer eternal punishment, most of the prisoners having been condemned to immortality to endure eons of punishment.

* * *

 **LEADERSHIP**

* * *

 _Mask_

A completely mysterious figure, Mask is the founder and leader of the Army of Abominations. Occasionally going by the title of High Commander, or even simply the Masked One, Mask is an incredibly unique being the likes of which the Multiverse cannot properly prepare for. Constantly acting in an erratic, almost childish manner, Mask seeks dominance over the entire Universal Nexus, set firm in the belief that if everything were united under a single banner (his), conflict would cease to be. Despite this, Mask and his Army remain an almost entirely neutral Universal Power, only engaging in the affairs of others if it affects him directly. As such, Mask is an on-again/off-again ally of the Inter-Dimensional Agency, and commonly finds himself calling Zedekiah Strong over various conversational platforms to discuss the fate of the Multiverse or just generally annoy him. Due to Mask's unpredictability, nobody is entirely sure if Mask is too immature to rule a Universal Power or he is a cunning genius capable of conquering everything with ease.

In terms of combat, Mask believes that precision is everything. Dueling with a Dimensium Rapier amidst combat, engages solely in one-on-one battles if he deems the opponent worthy of his time. Mask excels in speed and movement, capable of moving so unbelievably fast, his vapor trail is naught but a black and grey blur, granted the instant Mask slows down enough to get a visual, his opponent is torn to ribbons by the rapier, or riddled with jagged knives Mask keeps close at all time. In addition to his inhuman reflexes and movement, Mask also possesses a wide array of dark powers, allegedly granted to him by the Eldritch Beings. Such abilities include 'Laid Bare', a pulse of magic that completely removes any powers his opponent may have for the duration of an hour, and the ability to transform into a swarm of black insects for rapid transportation. Mask is egotistical, cocky, arrogant, and a bit childish at times, but also possesses an unbelievably devious mind. He openly states to all members of the Army that whoever can defeat him in one-on-one combat will take his place as Grand Master of the Army, leading to numerous meetings ending with a spectacular duel that ends in less than five minutes with Mask as the victor. Even if Mask is completely unhinged and dangerous, he still takes time to care for and educate his beloved daughter, Melissa. Mask wears a cotton grey jacket, black gloves, grey jeans, black and white sneakers, a fully animate white theater mask, and occasionally sports a variety of hats depending on whatever he thinks 'looks good' at the time.

* * *

 _Melissa Mask_

Melissa is the 17-year old daughter of Mask, and is possibly an even worse sadist than her father. The pride and joy of Mask's life, Melissa is the leader of the Army's elite squadron, the Mischiefs, a group of hand-picked chaos-makers that have almost as much power in the Army as Mask does, pretty much doing whatever they please until given an order by Mask. Melissa is commonly known by her criminal title: "The Dread Fusion", as she has proclaimed to have a near limitless knowledge of every single known fighting style and magical art within the Universal Nexus. While this statement is only half-true, Melissa actually is capable of a wide range of combat and magic skills that make her an unbearably dangerous opponent, coupled with her sword-skills and gun-skills, she is practically unstoppable. The truth behind Melissa's powers revolve around a unique machine the Army's top scientists and Mask himself has developed, a magitech amalgamation of a machine known as 'The Genetic Shuffler'. Melissa uses the Genetic Shuffler to subject herself to a lottery machine-like game of chance, randomly infusing herself with a set of powers from across different universes as well as the knowledge on how to use them, hence her title. Melissa is technically the second-in-command of the entire Army, but only uses the powers that come with it rarely, and instead prefers to stick to the role of daddy's little bad girl.

Combat-wise, Melissa is a nightmare. Ignoring whatever powers injected into herself with the Genetic Shuffler, Melissa is an accomplished swordsman and gunfighter. Commonly using two weapons, a Shushu demonic saber named Krallux, and pair of high-powered modified SMGs. Her preferred method of dealing with opponents, be it one-on-one or entire groups, can be summed up in a single statement of "Shoot and slash until they're dead". Due to her vigorous life-or-death training directly under Mask, Melissa has incredible amounts of stamina and durability, with her commonly using her sword to preform several violent and rapid slashes to force her opponent on the defensive until they give up, while using her SMGs to use the 'spray and pray' method to keep anyone else at bay. Adding the Genetic Shuffler into account, Melissa is equipped with four random powers and skills that, depending on which is which, could make Melissa practically unstoppable (due to the Genetic Shuffler containing DNA of almost 90% of the IDA Agents, 95% of the Army members, 75% of the Order of Purity Exemplars, and 25% independent factions). Luckily for her opponents, every power comes with the matching weakness, it just takes surviving long enough to figure the weakness out. In addition, due to the amount of power the Genetic Shuffler requires to function, the powers Melissa receives effectively burn out within 20 hours of usage, depleting her stamina upon the mark and rendering her helpless. Melissa does, like her father, have a single innate power allegedly gifted to her by the Eldritch Beings. When reaching an emotional peak of negativity, Melissa engages her 'Nightmare Mistress' form, in which she becomes an entity of pure malevolence and darkness, sapping the very light from the world around and becoming a rampaging monster that kills anything on sight, be it friend or foe. Only a high-powered tranquilizer dart can bring Melissa out of the Nightmare Mistress form, and a sign that this form has been activated is that the sun or moon has been turned blood-red. Melissa wears a sleeveless black jacket, purple tank-top undershirt, knee-high ragged jeans, black sneakers, has long-blonde hair the drapes down to her back and haunting mustard-yellow eyes. Melissa is incredibly playful in attitude, and can act extremely mischievous at times, but still behaves herself in front of her father from time to time.

* * *

 **THE ABOMINABLE ELITE**

* * *

 _Xalthos of Shades_

The very first Abominations created by Mask were created using his own DNA, soul, and mind. Xalthos was birthed from a fragment of Mask's own shadow, giving his race the name of Shades. As the eldest of the Abominable Elite, Xalthos leads over his allies and the Shades through cunning and secrecy. However, as he is a shadow, Xalthos is least trusted by his allies, even Mask, and constantly plots behind his master's back to take control of the Army. Until then, his form concealed in cloak and cover, Xalthos strikes from the shadows and is as silent as death.

Shades are made from living shadows, so they only can be seen in bright areas. Lesser ranking Shades are nothing but moving shadows stuck to the flat areas, capable of possessing living being's shadows and turning them into puppets. Higher ranking Shades have a physical form, wearing variously colored cloaks to conceal their shadowy forms and occasionally a metal helm. Xalthos constantly appears in a sweeping purple cloak, and wears an adamantium headdress, with an Egyptian headdress/face and an Arthurian crown. As a Shade, Xalthos possesses shadow possession and manipulation, but also can manifest into a larger form depending on the number of shadows in one area. Xalthos normally is quiet, but tends to be incredibly slick and snake-like with his words, attempting to pit numerous people against each other, and is considered to be one of the IDA's prime targets.

* * *

 _Hunger the Glut_

Gluts are a race of overweight humanoid creatures that have a total of eight mouths, and no other features. Resembling large red blobs of fat, Gluts do the only thing they were made to do: eat. With their numerous mouths, and heightened sense of smell, Gluts seek out targets or prey, and eat them with sharpened teeth and acidic saliva. Hunger is the Abominable Elite of the Gluts, made from Mask's own skin tissue and gluttonous desires. Having at least some mental capacity to understand orders and speak his mind, Hunger leads the feasting Gluts and constantly demands tribute from his own kind, lest he turn them into one of his own meals.

Hunger looks exactly like any other Glut, aside from his even larger size than others of his kind and a slight pinkish colorization, but appears to behave slightly differently. The only Glut with a functioning brain that thinks about things other than food, Hunger works alongside his allies as a method of disposal, getting rid of incriminating evidence or pestering problems. However, he constantly voices his opinions and sometimes shows a child-like curiosity in regards to new and beautiful life. It is this naiveté that makes Mask wonder if the Army could be used for other things instead of domination, and has Hungry treated with a great deal of respect. Then the smell hits. The repulsive, nose-burning, eye-watering, brain-killing smell…

* * *

 _Unholy Wrath_

The largest of the Abominations, Wrath are massive insect creatures with four exoskeleton arms and a pair of insect legs, as well as impenetrable green scales and various bladed spines and spikes covering the bodies. Unholy Wrath, Wrath member of the Abominable Elite, was created from Mask's bone tissue and base desire for wrath unto others. Towering over 11ft in height, Unholy Wrath is the loyalist member of the Army, following his master's orders to the letter and never once doubting the chain of command. However, Wrath themselves have high superiority issues, and look down upon other abominations, as well as killing anything they deem to be "unworthy". Unholy Wrath himself sees Mask as a sort of god, passing down what he believes to be divine justice unto the lesser and is hell-bent on bringing forth an era of Abominations in his master's name.

Like all other Wrath, Unholy Wrath has brute strength and sharp blades on his claws and tail. Large pincers make up his mouth and has eyes able to see up to 80ft in front of him, even in the dark. However, unlike other Wrath with their lumbering speeds, Unholy Wrath travels faster than any other insect, and can quickly overpower his foes by both size and speed. Unholy Wrath has the mentality and behavior of a military preacher (because that's a thing), and constantly speaks in cryptic words, much to the chagrin of Mask and his subordinates.

* * *

 _The Queen of Deceit_

The Lies are a swarm of small black insects that the Army has laced throughout a great many worlds. They spread whispers of propaganda and rumors into the ears of the unsuspecting, and a single Lie has the power to bring down an entire empire with a revolution. The ironic part is that they speak the truth to their victims, for it is the truth that makes the heart hate. The Queen of Deceit is actually a being comprised of a small swarm of Lies, molded into a feminine form. The Queen itself is a spiritual force, created from Mask's own desire for knowledge and internal hatred towards others, taking over the mind and body of a Lie and forming the physical entity.

Lies have the power of words, able to affect the minds of others by uttering a single sentence just to get into their heads. The Queen has the same power, but is able to completely brainwash listeners entirely. With the fact the Queen is made up of several other Lies, she can combine their voices to form a powerful and devastating sonic shriek, capable of shattering glass and exploding minds. The Queen, however, is lazy and arrogant, only taking direct orders from Mask instead of other members of the Abominable Elite. She shares an incredibly motherly side to her Lies, acting like any insectoid queen should.

* * *

 _Diggs the Underminer_

The last created race of Abominations, Underminers are short, grey, and unbearably ugly mining creatures with sharp claws capable of digging through steel and slashing through flesh and bone with ease. While their faces resemble the outcome of some twisted scientist ripping parts of the ugliest of Earth's animals off and slapping them together, their blood, however, is the real power, crystalizing upon exposure until becoming a solid red crystal over the wound. Diggs, the Underminer of the Abominable Elite, was made from Mask's blood and internal greed, and happens to be two things: blindly loyal and fiercely stupid. While most Underminers are morons (their brains are the size of eggs), Diggs is a genius amongst his race, but still an idiot amongst the others of the Army. Mask himself internally regrets creating Diggs, mostly because his stupidity is practically damaging to himself and others around him.

* * *

 **THE MISCHIEFS**

* * *

 _James Fisher, the Child of Chaos_

James Fisher is a Chaos Manifestation, an entity of pure chaotic energy manifested in a physical form. He can do whatever he wants, and how he wants to. Most of the time, it's just to screw with people and joke about. James was formerly a resident of one of the Alternate Earths, who had an issue dealing with boringness and normalcy, when a strange wisp of purplish-black matter fell from the sky and entered his body, imbuing him with the power of the Law of Chaos. Having acquired the power to bend reality to his will and change the laws of physics with but a single command, James decided to do one thing: Go to other universes and have a blast. James initially was a target of the Army of Abominations due to him pranking Mask by filling his hat with glue, but eventually signed on for protection and became one of the more well-acquitted members of the Army. He became a member of the Mischiefs, the Army's elite squadron led by Melissa, Mask's homicidal daughter.

As a Chaos Manifestation, James can bend the laws of physics and reality to his whim. Ranging from summoning objects, giving life where there is none, and even warping his own body in whatever way it pleases him. He does have limits, namely he cannot take away any attributes that belong to another living being and he cannot affect things on an incredibly wide scale, like turning the moon orange or freezing a sun in lemonade. As a fighter, James uses any advantage he can in a fight, and commonly uses a hooked sword as a weapon. James can enter his true form of Chaos, a gigantic black demon with eyes of flame and gigantic fangs and wings. He wears torn jeans, a brown aviator jacket exposing a striped t-shirt of varying colors (depending on his mood), and has slightly erratic black hair. A notable feature of his face is that he has blood-red draconic eyes, which appeared when he discovered his powers over Chaos (and conceals with reflective mirror glasses). James has an incredibly laid-back attitude, which irks people at times, and has an obvious crush on Melissa (to which he fears expressing in case Mask happens to be the protective kind of father).

* * *

 _Bill_

Bill is a Psycho, a marauding lunatic from the violent and wild planet of Pandora who butchered innocents while screaming about meat-puppets. That is, until he was abducted from Lynchwood by the Army of Abominations. Placed into custody by Melissa and James, Bill is an attempt at a psychological experiment to repair a mind that was beyond damaged. Three years past, and the closest they've gotten is his name. Treated as an unbroken house pet, Bill stays with Melissa and James wherever they go, and attempts to help out in any way possible, usually ending with a bloodshed and tears.

Like most of Pandora's Psychos, Bill wears an old Dahl breather mask and has several self-inflicted tattoos on his body detailing Vault symbols. What sets him apart from his cohorts in calamity is that he wears red pants, is missing two fingers on his right hand, and has a spike wedged in his back that, ironically, keeps him alive. Most of the time, he spouts gibberish and threats, occasionally moans and cries about his mother, and often shouts his name at the top of his lungs whenever he meets new people.

* * *

 _Agent Specs (Observant Eye)_

When the Army attempted to gain Equestria as a territory, Mask toured one of the parallel worlds to the pony populated universe, and found himself in the Equestrian Wasteland. After a weeks' worth of wandering aimlessly, Mask encountered an unusual robotic spider that had been trailing him for a while. The robotic spider carried with it recording cameras and audio, and seemed to be made from any metal not found in Equus. Tracking down the operator of the spider machine, Mask came across Stable 48, a Stable dedicating to having an ever observant Overmare utilizing tracking chips injected into bloodstreams of the Stable Dwellers. Before the Stable opened to the Wasteland, over 70% of the population was reported to have been internally electrocuted by malfunctioning chips. Mask had discovered that there was still a single occupant of the Stable, the one who controlled the robotic spiders. Within the Overmare's office, Mask encountered Observant Eye, the sole Stable Dweller who created an army of Spider Drones to "Watch and Learn" the goings on of the Wasteland. Admiring Eye's creativity and brilliance, Mask offered a job to work for the Army as Intelligence Master and have his Spiders cover the Universal Nexus in exchange for more knowledge. Enticed by the offer, Eye accepted, was given the title of Agent Specs, and became a member of the Army of Abominations.

The sole Equestrian of the entire Army of Abominations, Agent Specs often secludes himself from everyone in the Abyss. An incredibly intelligent unicorn, Specs gathers the data of anyone and everyone because of his insatiable desire to know everything. All of his Spider Drones are connected to his brain, thanks to modified computer chips he inserted himself, and have almost limitless numbers. His intelligence gathering is at the top of the field, he can even tell when someone is coming and who they are based on the sound of their footsteps, regardless of shoes or boot weight. His special talent is observation and learning, shown in his Cutie Mark of an open book with an eye in the center. He has a dark brown coat, almost pale yellow eyes (due to most of his time spent underground and in the dark), and a bleached white mane and tail. He has little to no personality, aside from major egoism and self-centered attitude, but suffers from agoraphobia thanks to his years underground. He almost never leaves the Abyss and Castle du Cauchemar, and his room entirely, and usually makes appearances holographically via Spider Drone.

* * *

 _Evelin, Huntress of Twelve_

Not all Cra are bright and peaceful, as often seen in the World of Twelve. The Black Huntress of the World of Twelve, Evelin, was one of the most dangerous and feared criminal masterminds and menaces all over. One of the three leaders of the Twisted Twelve, a collection of twelve of the most dangerous criminals and villains across the World of Twelve, she sought to gain infamy and power by killing the Brotherhood of the Tofu. Her plans went awry, however, when the nine lesser members fell easily, and she plotted with her fellow leaders, a deranged Xelor inventor known as the Tinker, and a blind Sacrier sorcerer named Old Man Shink, to threaten the Kingdom of Bonta with a Weapon of Mass Destruction known as the Reverter to draw the Brotherhood out into the open. Evelin and the Twisted Twelve were thwarted by the Brotherhood, but Evelin escaped while her underlings were captured. Whilst undercover in the city, attempting to rescue her accomplices, she was attacked and outnumbered by Bontaran military and nearly had her arrested. She was saved, however, by Melissa and James, who had been searching for Evelin, and escorted to safety. Grateful for the two saving her life, she gave a life-debt to Melissa and pledged to follow her no matter what. Upon returning to Castle du Cauchemar in the Abyss, Mask welcomed Evelin, revealing that he had been seeking her to hire her as a bodyguard for his daughter, and inducted her into Melissa's personal squad. The eleven other members of the Twisted Twelve were left to rot in various prison cells across the World of Twelve, while Evelin remains free as Melissa's ever loyal bodyguard.

As a Cra, Evelin possesses a magical bow that can fire magic arrows without any actual ammunition, but hers is more different than others. Being a dark and corrupt individual, Evelin's bow is jet black with red lines, supposedly forged from the volcanic obsidian of Brakmar, and the arrows are blood-red as opposed to solar yellow. Her accuracy and skill with the bow is unparalleled, able to shoot a single leaf off a tree and have that leaf strike the very building behind her, making her a dangerous foe to face up close. Thanks to years on the run, Evelin's agility grants her extreme maneuverability and movement, allowing her to dodge numerous attacks. However, at hand-to-hand combat, Evelin is not an expert, meaning all she can do with wave around her hunting knife and pray she hits something. Her personality is incredibly cold and icy, giving people a hollow, emotionless stare, and tends to be brutally honest when she must. She wears a sleek black outfit, oddly refuses to wear shoes, had her raven-black hair tied in a short ponytail, and had icy yellow eyes that give a thousand-yard stare. Some people believe that Evelin is one of the few in the universe with absolutely no good in her, but Melissa believes otherwise.

* * *

 **MEMBERS OF NOTE**

* * *

 _The Blight Family (Darth Erisen, Tyrosus, and Mikali)_

The Old Republic and the Sith Empire were known to have many renowned figures that have passed through history, but there are some instances where important icons completely vanished. Three such figures were a trio of siblings, two brothers and a sister, known as the Blight Family. Separated at a young age due to an explosion, Erisen was shown to be Force Sensitive and was taken in by the Sith to be trained at the Academy on Korriban. He quickly excelled in his studies and over the course of four years was promoted all the way to Darth. Erisen reunited with his youngest sister, Mikali, who was also shown to be strongly Force Sensitive, and demanded he become her apprentice. Another year passed, and when a rival Sith Lord called a bounty on Erisen for his unsettling wartime tactics, the siblings found the middle child, Tyrosus, had become a cyborg bounty hunter with a violent streak. The bounty hunter ended up betraying his employer and became Erisen and Mikali's personal bodyguard. The three ended up becoming leaders of the Flagship _Death Grip_ , and were among those who fought above the skies of Balmorra. Then, without any word or reason, they completely vanished after the battle, ship and all. They were eventually erased from history by both sides for reasons yet to be discerned.

The truth of the matter is that during the Battle of Balmorra, the Blight Family was approached by Mask, who had admired their work for a long time. He offered them a chance at going beyond the Empire and Republic, and become powerful members in the Army of Abominations. Craving power and status, Darth Erisen hardly hesitated, his siblings falling in suit. They left through a Rift after the battle, and became a new name in the Universal Powers. Darth Erisen prided himself as lead battle master and head interrogator for his morbid methods, Tyrosus took lead of the soldiers and trained them to work alongside the Abominations, and Mikali herself trained Melissa in the Dark Side, despite only being an Apprentice.

Darth Erisen is a Sith more than worthy of his title Inquisitor. A master of a double-bladed lightsaber, Erisen often works on the defensive until finding an opening, utilizing his keen eyesight to strike in weak points. In addition, Erisen is a powerful user of Force Lightening, able to shock over fifty men in a large radius when thoroughly concentrated. Erisen oddly becomes very conversational and philosophical amidst conversation, once having an entire conversation with Mask about the Four Laws and the Universal Powers within twenty minutes as the two sparred. Erisen is a power-crazed sociopath, often deceiving in personality as he secretly looks to plunge the dagger. He wears a traditional black robe, has gray hair and a long gray beard and mustache, and shows considerable signs of Dark Side Corruption across his face.

Tyrosus Blight, unlike his siblings, is not Force Sensitive, but more than makes up for it with skill as a Bounty Hunter. Considerably larger and more muscular than his siblings, Tyrosus uses a combination of brute strength and quick shots to take his foes down. Often battling with a pair of illegally modified Systech Blaster Pistols (one with a scope named 'Dead Eye', one with a paralysis attachment named 'Crippler') and a standard wrist mounted weapon selection, Tyrosus is a terror to his enemies with rockets, flames, and blaster bolts. His enhanced cybernetics grant him increased access to his senses, able to detect even Force Users from miles away and the ability to activate an EMP blast in sticky situations make him a technological marvel. He is, however, not good with words, and often remains quiet, but is easily enraged when insulted, or his siblings are. He wears a modified set of Iridonian Battle Armor, has several burn scars across his face, and Czerka style cybernetics implanted in his eye, brain, lungs, and spine.

Unlike her elder brother, Erisen, Mikali is a training Sith Warrior. Armed with two red lightsabers and usage of neck-breaking Force abilities, Mikali is more aggressive in combat than her Master, but almost as crafty. Primarily on the offensive to wear the opponent down, goading them with taunts and threats, Apprentice Mikali Blight plays the role of trickster to take her foes down. She does suffer from naiveté, and is prone to acting more on the Light Side when the situation calls for it (which results in 'correction' by Darth Erisen). She wears black robes atop dark brown Echani battle armor, has short auburn hair tied in looping pigtails, and has a damaged ear from one of her failures as an Apprentice to Erisen.

* * *

 _The Skull of Destruction_

No Universal Power is complete without its own flagship and weapon of mass destruction. The Army of Abominations has theirs rolled into one flying warship of doom. Allegedly made from the skeleton of an ancient space alien and powered by its very soul, the _Skull of Destruction_ is the Army's most powerful spaceship and its deadliest weapon. Around twice the size of the Galactic Empire's own Death Star and thrice as fortified, the _Skull of Destruction_ has been officially classified as the third largest space station in the Universal Nexus, with the second being IDA's Base Prime (size of the Earth's Moon) and first is the Combine Home World (size of Jupiter). Large enough to sustain two-thirds of the Army's main force and twice as much military armaments. The ship is shielded by a powerful ray-shield, able to withstand immense firepower before giving out, but even then the ship is still strong enough to hold its own. The observation deck is housed within what could easily be qualified as the brain, two incredibly powerful laser cannons are housed in the eyes, and a planet destroying super-laser rests within the mouth. Mask places his command chair right in front of the ship's power core, a soul of an ancient alien kept inside several inches of Plexiglas and metal. As an added bonus, the ship is mounted with surround speakers, and whenever it jumps into battle, everyone can hear the telltale song of "Mars, Bringer of War". Of course, by then it'll be too late.

* * *

 _Mortis, the Coachman of the Black Chariot_

Legend tells of a man who once drove a black carriage for people for little fee and a smile on his face. He drove people to and from their destinations, and was applauded for always getting everyone in on time. However, late one Hallows Eve night, the coachman was given an emergency request by a man in a tailcoat and high-silk hat to get him to a destination, and demanded he use the woods as a shortcut. The coachman complied, and the two were off, but the road and winds were too treacherous to safely navigate. Just as the carriage reached the center of the woods, a pair of tree branches snagged onto his ears and ripped the flesh off the coachman's face. The carriage was wrecked, the driver dead, and the passenger mysteriously vanished. They say that a ghostly black carriage wanders the old routes at night, driven by a smiling man with a patched up face, offering risky and dangerous rides that would ultimately lead to one's demise. What most people don't know about legends is that they are often very true.

The Coachman of the Black Chariot, aptly named Mortis Jameson, was killed in a freak accident, and became a benevolent ghost that only incidentally caused trouble, meaning well with most of his intentions. One night, amidst haunting his route, Mortis took Mask as a passenger, the masked man fully aware of Mortis being a restless spirit. Mask took pity on the ghost (a shocker, I know), and offered him a job as a transport for him and certain people to and from the Forbidden Abyss and Castle du Cauchemar, due to Ghosts and Void creatures being the few that can handle traversing Gates and Rifts roughly unharmed. Mortis gladly accepted, was given a new carriage, a black hearse-like carriage driven by a pair of Voidwings, and became the personal escort for guests arriving and departing the Castle and Forbidden Abyss.

Mortis, in life, was an incredibly joyous fellow, constantly smiling and listening to what others have to say. His friends used to say he was a good man with a good heart, but not entirely all there. In death, Mortis retained his unbridled happiness, but now is incredibly unhinged and more manic. His smile appears affixed to his stitched up face, and he seems to laugh at pretty much anything (good or bad). One thing that has definitely changed is his driving habits. A common first-time experience riding the Black Chariot results in people getting off asking for directions to the nearest toilet, either to quell an upset stomach or terrified bowels. Not that Mortis minds, he's just happy to do his job. Occasionally the stitching on Mortis' false face falls off, revealing the ghostly blue skull beneath. The skin-mask is one of a kind, so he'd like to have it back in case he drops it.

* * *

 _Prisoner 17_

Despite the common negative reception the Army of Abominations receives from the Universal Community, there is no doubt that they do a justice for everyone by hosting the largest and most secure prison in the entire Multiverse outside of a Prison Realm and the Retconnian, simply known as the Penance Chambers. The Penance Chambers are a series of complexes located deep beneath Castle du Cauchemar, where the most dangerous criminals and entities in the Multiverse are held, and are imprisoned for all eternity, tortured endlessly until they are broken in both body and spirit. It is said that Mask tailors each and every single cell and torture to every single prisoner in the Penance Chambers, and claims to even have reserved cells for the Chaos Manifestation Mister Mayhem, the Order Manifestation 'the Justicar', and even one for Zedekiah Strong himself should he 'fall from grace'. However, no prisoner is more noteworthy and interesting than Prisoner 17.

Prisoner 17 has no name, and if he had one, it surely has been lost to time. Prisoner 17 has been imprisoned in the Penance Chambers longer than most of the victims within, and yet also has the strongest will of them all. Located in the deepest part of the Penance Chambers, kept atop a spire protruding from a bottomless pit, sealed within a magical golden chamber only seven feet in height and four feet in length, guarded on all sides constantly by Abominations and Demons of Torture, entombed in a spirit sapping jacket that cannot be removed, rests Prisoner 17, a humanoid being with dull-red hair and matching long beard, with reptilian eyes of flame and the insignia of a burning ruby etched onto the side of his neck. Prisoner 17 speaks to no one, he never moves freely, he doesn't even react to the inhumane torture Mask puts him through. All accounts of why Prisoner 17 was imprisoned within the Penance Chambers have long since faded away, only the Universal Power Leaders knowing the truth behind who this man was, and what his crime entailed to have been imprisoned for eons under extreme torture.

* * *

 _Author's Note: BINGO, finally got the newest Biography Section out, this time on one of the more infamous Universal Powers, the Army of Abominations. If it isn't already obvious, few of these folks have already been mentioned in IDA Ultimate Tournament, and quite a few will be making appearances in future Multiverse Mischief one-shots. So, enjoy this tidbits, expect appearances from these freakish folks in the future, and until next time, this is Mal Masque, signing off!_

 _~Mal Masque_

 _P.S. Doesn't the_ Skull of Destruction _sound a little... familiar to a few of you retro gamers and arcade cabinet fans out there?_


	8. Councilors of the Four Laws

**COUNCILORS OF THE FOUR LAWS**

* * *

 _The IDA is partially governed by four groups, representing the Four Laws of Reality, those being Good, Evil, Order, and Chaos. These four groups are consistent of various Agents and Officials who associate themselves with their affiliating laws, and are primarily run by an elected Council. The Union of Good and Assembly of Evil have a Council of 13, while the Order Organization and the Chaos Community have the Council of 10. Below is the current documented list of the current Councilors, their designate Home Universes/location, and their primary position within the IDA.  
_ _ **  
**_

* * *

 _ **Union of Good**_ _ **  
**_

1\. King Jarvan IV  
Universe L34G3-0-L3G3ND5  
Runeterra, Kingdom of Demacia  
First Chair of the Union of Good, King of Demacia and Good Order Agent

2\. Karma Soldier  
Universe Cluster V41V-3, Universe TF2-PR0J3C7  
Freak Holding Facility "Gate to Heaven", Teufort, New Mexico, USA  
Second Chair of the Union of Good, Leader of the Hero Freaks, and Good Order Agent

3\. Princess Zelda  
Universe Cluster N1N73ND0, Universe L3GEN9-Z37DA  
Kingdom of Hyrule  
Third Chair of the Union of Good, Ambassador of Hyrule, and Good Order Agent

4\. Princess Celestia  
Universe Cluster "HUB", Universe M1P-F1M-A7THC4N0N  
Nation of Equestria  
Fourth Chair of the Union of Good, Regent of Equestria, and Good Order Agent

5\. Sun Jian  
Universe Cluster "Earths", Universe W4R-R10R5  
Kingdom of Wu, China  
Fifth Chair of the Union of Good, Leader of the Wu Dynasty Warriors, and Good Order Agent

6\. Sonic the Hedgehog  
Universe M0B1U5-34RTH  
Planet Mobius  
Sixth Chair of the Union of Good and Good Order Agent

7\. Batman  
Universe "Codename: DC"  
Gotham, United States of America  
Seventh Chair of the Union of Good, Representative of the Justice League, and Good Order Agent

8\. Professor Charles Xavier  
Universe "Codename: Marvel"  
Salem Center, New York, USA  
Eighth Chair of the Union of Good, Representative of the X-Men, and Good Order Agent

9\. Monkey D. Luffy  
Universe Cluster 5H0UN3N-JUM9, Universe 0N3-P13C3  
Ninth Chair of the Union of Good, Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, and Good Chaos Agent

10\. Dante (Devil May Cry)  
Universe D3V1L-TR1GG32  
 **[Current Residence Unknown]**  
Tenth Chair of the Union of Good, Member of the Unholy Bullet Hunters, and Good Chaos Agent

11\. King Asgore Dreemur  
Universe UN43RT473  
Mt. Ebott, USA  
Eleventh Chair of the Union of Good, and Good Agent

12\. Mario  
Universe Cluster N1N73ND0, Universe MU5HR0OM  
Mushroom Kingdom  
Twelfth Chair of the Union of Good, Leader of the Heroes of Light, and Good Order Agent

13\. Yugo  
Universe "Codename: Krosmos"  
Amakna, Kingdom of Twelve  
Thirteenth Chair of the Union of Good, Leader of the IDA Youth, and Good Order Agent

* * *

 _ **Assembly of Evil**_ _ **  
**_

1\. Jericho Swain  
Universe L34G3-0-L3G3ND5  
Runeterra, Kingdom of Noxus  
First Chair of the Assembly of Evil, Master Strategist of Noxus, and Evil Order Agent

2\. Nightmare Medic  
Universe Cluster V41V-3, Universe TF2-PR0J3C7  
Freak Holding Facility "The Pentagram", Teufort, New Mexico, USA  
Second Chair of the Assembly of Evil, Demon Lord of the Demonic Freaks, and Evil Agent

3\. [ **ERROR: DATA CORRUPTION]  
[NAME NOT FOUND]  
[UNIVERSE NOT FOUND]  
[LOCATION NOT FOUND]  
**Third Chair of the Assembly of Evil, **[DATA CORRUPTION]** , and Evil Order Agent

4\. Ganondorf Dragmire  
Universe Cluster N1N73ND0, Universe L3GEN9-Z37DA  
Kingdom of Hyrule, Dark World  
Fourth Chair of the Assembly of Evil, 'King of Darkness', and Evil Chaos Agent

5\. Mother Talzin  
Universe S74RW-4R5-LUC45  
Planet Dathomir  
Fifth Chair of the Assembly of Evil, Leader of the Dark Magic Coven, and Evil Order Agent

6\. "The Major"  
Universe H311S1NG-UL7  
 **[Current Residence Unknown]** , Germany  
Sixth Chair of the Assembly of Evil, Leader of the Death Hands, and Evil Chaos Agent

7\. Bowser  
Universe Cluster N1N73ND0, Universe MU5HR0OM  
Mushroom Kingdom, the Darklands  
Seventh Chair of the Assembly of Evil, and Evil Chaos Agent

8\. Sima Yi  
Universe Cluster "Codename: Earths", Universe W4R-R10R5  
Kingdom of Jin, China  
Eighth Chair of the Assembly of Evil, Leader of the Jin Dynasty Warriors, and Evil Order Agent

9\. Sovereign  
Universe Cluster 4DUL7-SW1M, Universe V3N7UR3  
 **[Current Location Unknown]  
** Ninth Chair of the Assembly of Evil, Sovereign of the Guild of Calamitous Intent, and Evil Order Agent

10\. Dr. Eggman  
Universe M0B1U5-34RTH  
Planet Mobius  
Tenth Chair of the Assembly of Evil, Leader of the Evil Geniuses Think Tank Branch, and Evil Order Agent

11\. Father  
Universe C4R700N-N37W0RK  
 **[DATA CORRUPTION]** , Virginia, USA  
Eleventh Chair of the Assembly of Evil, Leader of Evil Adults Enterprises, and Evil Order Agent

12\. The Brain  
Universe "Codename: DC"  
 **[DATA CORRUPTION]**  
Twelfth Chair of the Assembly of Evil, Leader of the Brotherhood of Evil, and Evil Order Agent

13\. Handsome Jack  
Universe B0RD3R-L4ND5-V4UL7  
Helios Station, Planet Pandora  
Thirteenth Chair of the Assembly of Evil, Leader of the Corporate Presidential Cabinet, and Evil Order Agent

* * *

 _ **Chaos Community**_ _ **  
**_

1\. The Emperor Saint, alias "The Boss"  
Universe S41N7S-R0W  
"Somewhere in Space", Milky Way Galaxy  
First Chair of the Chaos Community, Emperor of the Saint Intergalactic/Criminal Empire, and Good Chaos Agent

2\. The Joker  
Universe "Codename: DC"  
Gotham, United States of America  
Second Chair of the Chaos Community, "Clown Prince of Crime", and Evil Chaos Agent

3\. Grimm  
Universe Cluster 4M3R1C4N-M2G33, Universe F41RY74L3  
IDA Public Library, Fiction Section  
Third Chair of the Chaos Community, Leader of the Calamity Patrol, and Chaos Agent  
 _ **  
**_4\. Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo  
 **[UNIVERSE SERIAL NUMBER CORRUPTED]  
** "The Realm without Laws"  
Fourth Chair of the Chaos Community, Founder of the "Beyond the Fourth Wall" Support Group, and Good Chaos Agent

5\. Christian Brutal Sniper  
Universe Cluster V41V-3, Universe TF2-PR0J3C7  
Freak Holding Facility "Insanity, USA", Teufort, New Mexico, USA  
Fifth Chair of the Chaos Community, Member of the Inter-Dimensional Assassin's Association, and Chaos Agent

6\. "Jacket"  
Universe H07L1N3  
Miami, Florida, USA  
Sixth Chair of the Chaos Community, Member of the Exectioners, and Chaos Agent

7\. Asura  
Universe M4N7R4  
Planet Gaia  
Seventh Chair of the Chaos Community, Leading Member of the Executioners, and Good Chaos Agent

8\. Jinx  
Universe L34G3-0-L3G3ND5  
Runeterra, City of Piltover  
Eighth Chair of the Chaos Community, "On Parole by the Piltover City Council", and Chaos Agent

9\. Discord  
Universe Cluster "Codename: HUB", Universe M1P-F1M-A7THC4N0N  
Nation of Equestria, Domain of Chaos  
Ninth Chair of the Chaos Community, Resident Chaos Spirit of Equestria, and Good Chaos Agent

10\. Lilith  
Universe B0RD3R-L4ND5-V4UL7  
Sanctuary, Planet Pandora  
Tenth Chair of the Chaos Community, Leader of the Vault Hunters, and Good Chaos Agent  
 _ **  
**_

* * *

 _ **Order Organization**_ _ **  
**_

1\. General Cao Cao  
Universe Cluster "Codename: Earths", Universe W4R-R10R5  
Kingdom of Wei, China  
First Chair of the Order Organization, Leader of the Wei Dynasty Warriors, and Order Agent

2\. Avatar Korra  
Universe 4VA74R-3LEM3N7  
Southern Water Tribe  
Second Chair of the Order Organization, Current Avatar Incarnation, and Good Order Agent

3\. Dr. Hugo Strange  
Universe "DC"  
 **[DATA CORRUPTION]  
** Third Chair of the Order Organization, Co-Leader of the Multiverse Think Tank, and Evil Order Agent

4\. Joseph Joestar  
Universe 81Z4RR3-4DV3N7UR3  
New York City, New York  
Fourth Chair of the Order Organization, Co-Leader of the Supernatural Division, and Good Order Agent

5\. Solaire of Astora  
Universe S0UL5-F1R3-B100D  
Kingdom of Lordran, City of Anor Londo  
Fifth Chair of the Order Organization, Leader of the Law Bringers, and Good Order Agent

6\. Grey Warden Alistair  
Universe DR4G0N4G3  
 **[DATA CORRUPTION]** _ **  
**_Sixth Chair of the Order Organization, Leader of the Grey Wardens, and Good Order Agent

7\. Gehrman, the First Hunter  
Universe S0UL5-F1R3-B100D  
City of Yharnam, "The Hunter's Dream"  
Seventh Chair of the Order Organization, Leader of the Hunter's Workshop, and Order Agent

8\. Doctor Doom  
Universe "Codename: Marvel"  
Latveria, Europe  
Eighth Chair of the Order Organization, Leader of Latveria, and Evil Order Agent

9\. Kayle  
Universe L34G3-0-L3G3ND5  
Runeterra, Institute of War  
Ninth Chair of the Order Organization, Representative of the League of Legends, and Good Order Agent

10\. Archangel Flonne  
Universe Cluster N1PP0N1CH1, Universe "Codename: Disgaea"  
Heavenly Realm Celestia  
Tenth Chair of the Order Organization, Archangle of Celestia, and Good Order Agent (Formerly Good Chaos Agent)

* * *

 _ ****_ _ **Technical Note from Officials: We need to do something about these Data Corruptions, this is completely unprofessional. We'll get around to it eventually! Just slap the current product onto the page and call it a day!**_

* * *

 _Author's Note: Y'know, you're all lucky I love you guys so much, because the workload for trying to find reference notes for EACH and EVERY one of the characters on this list was A SOLID FIVE HOURS OF WORK! FIVE HOURS! I COULD HAVE FINISHED_ KILL LA KILL _BY THE TIME I FINISHED THIS! Okay, rant over. This is an updated list of the Councilors, this one will replace the one on the front page, yadda-yadda, enjoy, I'LL GET AN ACTUAL CHAPTER OUT EVENTUALLY, SO NO BEGGING!_

 _~Mal Masque_


	9. Lesser Universal Factions

**GUIDE TO THE UNIVERSE**

* * *

 **LESSER UNIVERSAL FACTIONS**

* * *

 _Despite the dominion of the Multiverse and Universal Nexus split between the three Universal Powers of the Inter-Dimensional Agency, the Army of Abominations, and the Order of Purity, the entirety of reality is so large that there are indeed smaller groups that have staked a claim within the Universal Community. These Lesser Factions consist of a small number that pales in comparison to the Universal Powers, each with their own intents (be they malicious or benign). Occasionally, these groups are absorbed by the Universal Powers, while others are simply left to their own devices. Below is a collection of the more notable Lesser Factions that inhabit the Multiverse_.

* * *

 **The Heart-Guard**

The Heart-Guard is a Lesser Faction consisting of various Alternates that have originated from an unusually large Universal Cluster, commonly known by the Universal Community as 'The Kingdom Hearts'. The Heart-Guard's sole purpose is to travel across the Multiverse to destroy an evil presence known as the Heartless, a magical scourge that robs people of their primary essence (a scourge that has claimed many Evil and Chaos affiliates). While the Heart-Guard acts independently of most of the Universal Community, there are few recorded instances of the Order of Purity and the IDA offering assistance in combatting the Heartless, and several moments involving direct skirmishes with the Army of Abominations for their association with a Heartless affiliate group known simply ask 'Organization XIII'. Currently, the Heart-Guard travel across the Multiverse in a set of unusual Universe traveling ships known as 'Gummi Ships', but never stray far from their own Cluster when deemed necessary.

* * *

 **The Time-Space Traveling Mariachi Band**

The Time-Space Traveling Mariachi Band (commonly known as 'The Mariachi Guys') are the smallest known Lesser Faction, literally consisting of six entities (three Hispanic Mariachi men and a trio of mildly depressing Easter Island Heads), that travel in an extremely powerful Universe-Jumping Ship that looks like a sombrero*. The Mariachi Guys seem to travel rapidly across the Multiverse, using an unusual navigation system that leads them to certain individuals on the celebration of their birth. They appear to deliver a celebratory song, then vanish to the next Universe to celebrate someone else's birthday. No one really knows why they do this, and when questioned for answers, the Mariachi simply stated on record "We enjoy singing on spec for birthdays". They are a completely non-hostile Faction that is openly welcomed by all the Universal Powers and several Lesser Factions.

* * *

 **The Army of Red Knights**

The Army of Red Knights is an unusual Lesser Faction that appears at random in various points across the Multiverse. Very little information regarding the origins of the Army of Red Knights is available to both the public and private reserves, with most information circulating heavily revolving around survival accounts and hearsay. The Army of Red Knights is a force described as War-Incarnate, a marching army of an indeterminate number of humanoid warriors (the numbers given range from a mere 300 to up in the low millions), all garbed in red armor (all accounts describe different armor worn by the Red Knights, ranging from Greek Spartan Armor to Japanese Shogun Samurai garb to even T-51b Power Armor) and carrying some form of melee weapon. Whenever the Army of Red Knights appears in a universe, no matter what lies in their marching path, anything that stands before them will be laid to waste. From the smallest farming villages to even the largest of fort cities, the Red Knights will destroy it all and slaughter anything that tries to stop them. Due to their ruthlessness in battle, there are often no survivors of every single attack, the few who somehow manage to escape are too mentally broken to give proper information on their attackers. The pattern of the Army of Red Knight's marching across the Multiverse is erratic and confused, almost as if they have no idea where to go and are simply just traveling along the way. All sightings of the Red Knights are to be reported immediately, attempting to combat them is unbelievably foolish, as even the Universal Powers fear their wrath**.

* * *

 **The Council of Rick**

The Council of Rick is an extremely Lesser Faction consisting entirely of Alternates and Parallels of two beings known as "Rick Sanchez" and "Mortimer Smith". Due to the erratic and unpredictable nature of the man known as "Rick Sanchez", who is among the few beings in existence to develop a 95% stable portable Gate generation device (aptly described as a Portal Gun by Rick Sanchez himself), many have presumed that the Council of Rick was formed as a protective group to prevent any Alternate or Parallel Ricks from having their vast knowledge be exploited by anyone but themselves. Sources have been unable to be confirmed, due to the extremely protective nature of the Council of Rick preventing anyone from learning anything. The Order of Purity has placed a demand that all associated with the Council of Rick be placed under arrest for conspiracy and refusal of cooperation, the Army of Abominations has made it a goal to have one of the Ricks be captured to use as a member of its science department, while the IDA has decided to leave them be unless they become too problematic for the rest of the Universal Community.

* * *

 **The Thirteen Darknesses**

The Thirteen Darknesses is a recent Lesser Faction to appear in the Universal Community that emerged from a World Shattering Apocalypse in one of the largest Dimensional Fusions, known commonly as the 'Gameverse'. The Thirteen Darknesses are several representatives of the Law of Evil gone rampant, led by an Alternate of a Universal Destructive Abomination known as 'Lord English' and an Alternate of an Entity of Chaos known as 'Bill Cipher', and consist of thirteen extremely powerful and dangerous Alternates and their subordinates. After emerging from the Apocalypse of the Gameverse, the Thirteen Darknesses have taken to causing as much chaos and destruction across the Multiverse, destroying and enslaving countless hundreds of Parallel and Alternate Universes, breaching Universal Barriers with the intent of creating a Universe large enough to pierce the Original Worlds. Currently, the IDA and Army of Abominations have been engaging the Thirteen Darknesses and bringing them to justice for their countless destruction, with intent to (based on recent interview with Army of Abominations High Lord Mask) "Lock 'em all away in the Penance Chambers for eternity with nothing but ultimate torture", while the Order of Purity remains notably absent. Any sightings of the Thirteen Darknesses are to be reported to the proper authorities, and do not engage unless you are properly equipped.

* * *

 **The Time Patrollers**

The Time Patrollers is an extremely Lesser Faction located in a Universal Cluster, commonly known as 'The Xenoverse', who operate in a pocket dimension with the goal of traveling to universes stemming from Alternate Timelines and 'correcting mistakes'. Founded by a time traveler simply named 'Trunks' and a powerful god known as 'The Supreme Kai of Time', the Time Patrollers consist of several powerful warriors that have arrived from the different Alternates within the Xenoverse, and have, in possession, several powerful artifacts capable of altering space and time. Recently, the Time Patrollers have been left alone to their own devices, but the IDA has cooperated with the Time Patrollers to receive certain significant figures as their allies, in exchange for advanced technology.

* * *

 **The Angelic Legion**

The Angelic Legion is a Lesser Faction (slowly bordering on becoming a Universal Power themselves) that are a violent and dangerous manifestation of Order. One of the most dangerous Universal Powers in the entire Multiverse, the Angelic Legion, led by a radical manifestation of the Law of Order known as 'The Justicar', that has made its primary goal blatantly simple for the Universal Community to understand: Conform to the Justicar's ideology of Order or perish. Thousands of universes have been annihilated by the Legion's crusade, denizens slaughtered by various varieties of Angels from across the Multiverse and their blind followers in the Church of True Heaven. All attempts to destroy the Angelic Legion or to even trace them to a base universe have been futile, as the Legion has seemingly limitless numbers and attack in multiple places at once. As such, all of the Universal Powers have made it a dedicated goal to have the Legion destroyed before they lay everything to ruin, even the Order of Purity (although recently, reports of the Order engaging the Legion seemed to have ceased entirely). Any sightings of the Angelic Legion are to be reported, and pray to whatever divine presence you worship they aren't going to reduce your universe to an immolated sheet of glass.

* * *

 **The Shard**

The Shard Terrorist Organization (or rather known as 'The Shard' commonly) is a Lesser Faction bordering on becoming a dangerous Universal Power that seeks only to destroy universes for the sake of destruction. Founded by a splinter cell within the Inter-Dimensional Agency, the Shard was created during a break-away when several Evil and Chaos Agents banned together under the banner of IDA Leader 'Seeker, the Living War Machine' and fled to a currently unknown pocket dimension. All of the Universal Powers have declared that the Shard is the greatest threat in the Multiverse since the Void Invasion and the Eldritch Wars combined, due to the amount of destruction these menaces cause rivaling the two wars as and surpassing even the Angelic Legion's death counter. Any Shard affiliates and members are to be killed on sight, with the Elite members being easily recognized due to the connection of every single one being a cyborg with various enhancements. Currently, the whereabouts of the Shard are unknown, as after a recent skirmish with the Combine, a Lesser Faction with the goal of assimilating all universes, and both parties have completely vanished from the public eye.

* * *

* _We are not kidding. It looks like a flying space sombrero. The Multiverse is a very strange place…_

** _During an attack on an IDA Base located in the Hub Universe Cluster, a single Red Knight was captured. No successful studies have been made regarding the genetic structure of the Red Knight due to its unbelievable aggression, but the single successful entity with the creature, when asked its goals, gave a single response: "We search for our Lord General. Then we march to war."_

* * *

 _Author's Note: ANOTHER RANDOM UPDATE! WHY? WHY NOT?! I know it isn't one of the major stories, but after several incidents involving accidental loss of the story files (and a sudden severe addiction to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure), I've been forced to start over from scratch. Unfortunately, the next main story most likely won't happen until 2017 unless a miracle happens. I'm sorry, but hopefully these splurge updates will keep you satisfied for now. Until next time, take care, and if you too suffer from an addition to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, contact your local Crazy Diamond for intense therapy, followed by a forced pummeling by Star Platinum._

 _Secondary Author's Note: The Thirteen Darknesses belong to that good Wizard-Man maniac who keeps on introducing me to awesome anime and putting up with my nonsense, Gamewizard2008. GO CHECK OUT HIS STUFF IF YA ENJOY RIDICULOUSLY AWESOME CROSSOVERS!_

 _Author's Note, III: Alright, sources… The Heart-Guard are a Kingdom Hearts-themed crossover group belonging to the incredibly talented and spooky DeviantArtist Crydius (check out his work, too). The Mariachi Guys are the very same Mariachi Band from "Sam & Max: Through Time and Space". The Council of Rick is from the TV Show "Rick & Morty". The Time Patrollers and the Xenoverse are from the anime/game series "Dragon Ball". YAY REFERENCES!_

 _~Mal Masque_


	10. Revitalization Technique: Gem Bodies

_Author's Note: Before we get to the actual new chapter update, I want to get something off of my chest to you, the readers. I am extremely sorry to you all for my drastically poor update schedule for any of my stories, not counting the sparse and random one-shots I post here and there. I've just hit an extremely bad creative slump and nothing has come out. No new Freak Fights for Project FREAK, no new battles for Heart of Steel in IDA Ultimate Tournament, not even more stupid sex jokes and gratuitous violence and swearing in Pimpin' Peace & Perversion, nothing! I can't come up with anything new, and I've even been debating with myself just to stop the stories here and now, clear the slate and just start over from scratch (keeping everything that's been updated here in Guide to the Multiverse, of course), but I won't do that just yet, because above all, I don't want to disappoint you guys. You wonderful readers out there are my driving force in putting up new stories and chapter updates, and without you, I wouldn't even have the strength to write this note to you all to express both my gratitude and my disappointment in myself for not providing something for you all to enjoy. Well, I don't know how many of you will actually read this note and just go right to the actual part of this update, but to those of you who do, thank you all for the continued support, even if my update schedule is about as common as an albino Jackalope on the moon. Hopefully, this new update will give me just the kick I need to keep moving, so read on, provide feedback, and above all, enjoy. And once again, thank you all._

 _~Mal Masque_

* * *

 **GUIDE TO THE MULTIVERSE**

* * *

 **Revitalization Technique: Gem Bodies**

When it comes to recruiting members for their ranks, the Universal Powers sometimes hit a roadblock when certain people have already passed on from the mortal coil. Luckily, some of the Universal Powers have developed techniques to bring the dead back to life with relatively few drawbacks (with the exception of the Order of Purity, who believe that the dead should remain dead). The Army of Abominations either uses enhanced necromancy or collects the desired people from Parallel Universes where their desired target was still alive, the Shard uses cybernetics and technology to bring life back into dead corpses as the cost of identity, and (as we will discuss here) the Inter-Dimensional Agency uses Gem Bodies.

Developed by the IDA's coalition of arcane magics and technological advancements (see Magitech Corps.), Gem Bodies are revived beings that exist in an organic/artificial hybrid of a body. In rough definition, Gem Bodies are formerly deceased people who were brought back to life by having their souls be bound to catalysts and placed in 90% organic bodies, the catalysts being extremely potent and well-crafted Soul Gems. Gem Bodies were first implemented after the Shard and Order of Purity defects, the first Gem Bodies being four men currently known as the leaders of the Dynasty Warriors (and nearly every member of the group known as the 'Orochi Warriors' since). Currently, Gem Bodies are commonplace in the IDA, but Zedekiah Strong and the Upper Council urge against its Agents willingly putting themselves in death defying situations to become Gem Bodies, partially with the limited supply of stable Soul Gems needed to create Gem Bodies, and the concern that people would see it as 'death being an inconvenience'.

"I don't want people needlessly throwing themselves on swords thinking they'll come back to life with magic rocks in their bodies." Said Zedekiah Strong when interviewed on the subject of Agents becoming Gem Bodies of their own volition. He went on to say that there is a large margin for error of becoming a Gem Body, including risks should the process fail altogether. "We've lost too many people because they weren't aware of the dangers of playing with life and death." It is because of this reasoning that the Upper Council has decreed that the Gem Body Revitalization Process be only used as a last method alternative for recruitment.

The Gem Body Revitalization Process is comprised of two parts: Soul Selection and Body Creation. The Soul Selection process is primarily done by Zedekiah Strong and several high-ranking members of the IDA's magic users sect, the Way of the Magi, reaching into the spiritual realm of the desired soul. The soul of the deceased is placed inside a specially crafted Soul Gem ***** via a complicated magic ritual that _cannot_ go awry. If the ritual is in any way disrupted or fails, the soul will be completely obliterated. After the soul is placed into the Soul Gem, the Soul Gem is taken to the IDA's Base Prime Science Facilities, where it falls into the hands on the Multiverse Think Tank to create a body for the soul. The process of creating a body is almost completely identical to cloning, with DNA of the original soul's body being used to create an exact duplicate, with the minor exception being the removal of the heart. In place of the heart, the Soul Gem will be inserted into the body and become a magically infused artificial heart and breathe life into the body. This process, like the Soul Selection process, is very risky, as the body must be prepared properly to accept the Soul Gem, otherwise it will react negatively and destroy the Soul Gem in the process. If the process is successful, the newly created Gem Body will awaken to life between 3-5 days, alive and actively fit for duty.

"While the creation process is incredibly stressful, we cannot feel proud of ourselves for what we have created here." Said Ansem, one of the leading members of the Multiverse Think Tank group known as the 'Geek Squad', when questioned on the Revitalization Process. "We brought back someone from the dead, and now they walk about as though that death never happened. Although some do not take it well." Occasionally, people who have been brought back as Gem Bodies have shown extremely negative reactions, due to them retaining all their memories, including that of their own death. One instance, during the creation of the Gem Body for current Assembly of Evil Councilor Handsome Jack, the recently awakened Gem Body man had slipped into a state of depression and anger for a prolonged period of time, with symptoms of severe PTSD.

"Well, how the hell was I supposed to react when I got told I died?" Said Handsome Jack when interviewed on the subject. "To find out that everything you worked for, all the effort you put into ended up with receiving a bullet in the brain. Of course I freaked out, didn't help that I still have the memory of the exact moment I died burned into my mind. I still see it… But it doesn't stop me from trucking forward to do my job." Many Gem Bodies have been diagnosed with PTSD, and have been required to be put on a psychological and therapeutic program until they were deemed fit for duty. Small cases have even been put on suicide watch for extreme cases. Luckily, nearly all cases of Gem Bodies have reinserted themselves into society and taken up active roles within the IDA. Contrary to belief, being a Gem Body doesn't make one immortal, as the body itself is still organic and can still die from natural causes, such as age, injury, and disease. Very few side-effects, aside from the previously mentioned memory retaining PTSD incidents, have been listed, aside from the unusual reaction of slowed aging process for all cases. According to top scientists, the cells in the Gem Bodies have slowed reproduction and aging exponentially, meaning that Gem Bodies themselves develop slower than normal beings. Study done by the Multiverse Think Tank between a normal human (starting study point of age 25) being and a Gem Body human (revived at the age 25) has shown that in the span of ten years, the Gem Body human did not develop at all in comparison to the human.

"Based on our studies," Said Multiverse Think Tank scientist Zojja. "An average Gem Body's life expectancy based on aging can reach well over 1000 years. Makes sense that most of the IDA's big veterans are all Gem Bodies." According to a census on active IDA Agents and Officials, approximately 30% are Gem Bodies. Despite their notable development hindrance, Gem Bodies are just as normal as you or me… as normal as the Inter-Dimensional Agency's wide roster can get.

* * *

 ***Soul Gems are a magical stone from the Realm of Nirn, specifically the plane of Oblivion known as the Soul Cairn. Soul Gems in Nirn are commonly used for enchanting objects, armor and weapons with magical effects, but the IDA has learned to refine larger Soul Gems to be made into Gem Bodies.**


End file.
